Cursebreaker
by strega-in-progress
Summary: Bill turns up unexpected at the Burrow, and offers Hermione a chance to prove herself doing what he loves most. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A PRE-LAST BOOK 2-CHAPTER STORY. I just wanted to post it before the book was out (tonight, tonight! I can't wait), one-shot format, but I couldn't find a beta, and my English is Very Poor (so please don't flame for that reason). I thought that if I posted it split into two parts, I might find someone willing to help… thanks a lot for your time if you read it! Reviews appreciated. And, of course, not mine.

---

Hermione took a turn around the (now) gnome-free garden, silently enjoying the solitude. The Burrow was packed as usual and being an only child, she felt she could very well do with a break. Harry and Ginny where having another one of their talks back in the girls' bedroom (she wasn't sure why they had broken up, they were "talking" so much more those days) and she had figured out that a walk outside would be nice. The night was great, perhaps the slightest bit chilly, but the cold breeze kept her awake to enjoy the moonlight.

Suddenly an unexpected sound startled her. She thought it might have been Molly sobbing back in the kitchen. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she heard someone she didn't recognize– a man; Arthur, most likely - talking to her in a muffled voice.

She entered the house quietly, unwilling to be discovered there and, with the intention of granting Molly her privacy, she sneaked upstairs. She opened the door to Bill's old bedroom - which remained unused yet, given that it was the smallest one- hoping to be able to hide away from the house's various emotional maelstroms, just to find herself staring at the room's rightful owner, who stared right back.

"Bill!" she exclaimed, surprised.

The older of Ron's brothers was sitting on his desk, writing furiously, and seemed as surprised as she was.

"Hermione?" he asked, narrowing his eyes against the light "hey, what's up?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't think you would be here" she apologized. "We weren't expecting you for another couple of weeks." She suddenly realized he should have been on his honeymoon. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes, yes" he sighted tiredly, gathering his papers and putting them away.

Fleur, Hermione thought alarmed. Something bad had happened to her. She hoped not. If it had, she should be feeling very guilty, and she could bet Ginny would, too. For a number of different, now unimportant, reasons they had both imagined the worst kind of fates for the part-Veela creature.

"Is… is Fleur alright?"

"I think so" he got up and leant on the table, rubbing his neck. "I might as well tell you, I guess. You will probably hear it tomorrow anyway. Fleur and I got our marriage annulled by the Wizengamot"

"What?!" she said, fully entering the room. "But… why would they do such a thing?"

Upon reflection, she though it wasn't very tactful to ask - just a bit too late. But she wondered. Why would the Wizengamot annul their marriage? The only reason she could possibly conjure up for such cruelty was his current condition as a part-werewolf. Still, animagus could marry, and Bill didn't fully transform. She realized she was obviously lost in thought, and very likely staring rudely, and she colored up.

But Bill was smiling, although sadly.

"Because we asked them to" he said, eventually.

"You what?" she immediately put her hand to her mouth.

She didn't understand a word. Much to Ginny's and her chagrin, Bill and Fleur _were_ a perfect couple. Handsome, intelligent, adventurous, and well-off, the kind of couple you would expect to find in the glossy cover of Witch Weekly.

"We thought it might be better" he said, looking at her.

"But… you just…"

"Married? I know… I wish we had realized somewhat earlier." He said, managing at once to imbue his words with dark humor and the slightest trace of bitterness.

What was there to realize? Perhaps Fleur was presumptuous, but she had been caring while Bill had been at the hospital, surprising everyone. As much as she embodied many things Hermione half despised, half envied, one had to admire her determination. And Bill… he had been the only one good enough to see that part of the half-veela. And, damn, he was Bill. He was funny, and handsome, and everything around him just seemed always so casual, so easy. He always said the right thing in the right moment, made the right, swift, graceful move, said the wittiest thing that saved the moment. Hermione didn't much like being around him because she felt a bit clumsy, a bit embarrassed about her bushy hair and her bookish manners and absolute lack of social grace, and despite that, he always seemed to make everybody around him, even her, seem funnier, cleverer, more interesting with his sole presence.

"I am a bit worried about mum" he said, his tone giving a try to nonchalance, not quite failing, not quite succeeding. She came back to reality with a jolt, flustered; it was a confidence of sorts, and they had never been friends, let alone confidants. But again, she guessed it was just convenient. Except for Harry, currently otherwise occupied, she was the only non-Weasley person in the house, and thus, less likely to judge him.

"She will be alright. She is a strong woman" Hermione said tentatively. "Who would have thought she would come to care so much for Fleur" she added, and then regretted it, willing the ground to open under her feet. She seriously considered that Ron's lack of tact was finally rubbing off on her, but Bill didn't seem to mind.

"She isn't taking this as well as I expected. I don't think it is about Fleur… I think she is just worried about me. You know, getting bitter, or ending up alone or that sort of thing. First Percy, then the attack and now this… I think it might be too much for her."

"She will get over it. In your father's words, you don't raise Fred and George without learning some survival tips." She smiled, and he smiled back. "How are you?" she asked, cautiously, conscious that she was moving into unstable, foreign ground.

He smiled, apparently remembering it was his youngest brother's friend he was talking to.

"You'd better get some sleep" he said, looking at the clock.

Hermione was about to turn toward the door- she knew when she was being dismissed- but still, she couldn't get herself to leave "You sure you are ok, Bill?"

Bill shrugged.

"I will be"

Hermione didn't know what to do, a feeling uncommon for her. She knew she should touch him in a reassuring way (that was what Psychology books said, anyway), but she was too far away, and too embarrassed to even try. She felt as clumsy as probably Harry had once felt around Cho Chang.

"I just thought we could make it work" he whispered.

"Sometimes you cannot. It might have been lucky that you realized so early" she said, going closer to him and sitting by his side. "Was Fleur ok?"

"She wrote yesterday saying that she had arrived to France safely" Bill said quietly. "Although it wasn't the nicest letter."

"It wasn't?" she managed.

He shook his head.

"That kind of bothers me. How could I be so daft as to marry someone I can stop being a friend to?" for the first time, he looked really upset.

"It happens all the time, Bill" she consoled. "I dated someone who later tried to kill me" she spilled before she could help it.

Bill stared at her, aghast.

"You… what? Krum?"

She let out a quiet laugh and nodded. She had no idea why she had chosen to tell him that; she hadn't exactly shared that tidbit of information with the guys just yet, but she felt happy she had thought of it. Bill looked distracted, and positively less miserable. He was, however, looking pretty serious, slightly murderous even- just like she thought a protective older brother would look if said older brother had violent red hair- and it felt very nice.

"That's water _way_ under the bridge, now" she said, truthfully. "It makes a nice bedtime story, though" she said, and then thought of the possible interpretations- or misinterpretations- of her words and looked away

"Then you have to tell it to me"

"Maybe another time"

"Where did my brother found you, anyway?" he asked affectionately.

She blushed violently, which she wished had gone unnoticed in the dim light, rejoicing in not being a Weasley and therefore being able to blush without people noticing from ten miles away.

"If you have to know, crying under a sink, covered in troll's snot"

Bill arched his eyebrow, inquisitively.

"Forget it" Hermione said. "What are you going to do now? I mean, if you don't mind me asking" she added quickly.

He smiled broadly.

"I think I will go back to Egypt. It's real fun, and I haven't been able to spend as much time there as I would have wanted, Fleur working here and all"

"It must be a very exciting job" Hermione daydreamed, enviously. She could almost see it, breaking codes and curses and traveling to exotic places…

"It's not all adventure, you know. Preparation requires some heavy reading"

They looked at each other and both exploded in laugher.

"S..sorry" panted Bill. "I forgot who I was talking to"

She wasn't offended; she knew the Weasleys considered her a bookworm, but she didn't mind it coming from them. Plus, it was nice hearing Bill laugh. And, to be truthful, to have been the cause of it.

"I still think it would be exciting"

"You didn't always, huh?"

She grinned, and shook her head.

"But I also seriously considered dedicating my life to something named S.P.E.W"

Bill laughed. Hermione's brush with House Elves liberation had not ended up nicely, as the elves had not appreciated her efforts to set them free, and the girl had luckily put and end to her battle just before it turned into a more literal sort of fight.

"What do you plan on doing now you have graduated?" he asked.

Hermione stared morosely at the wall.

"I don't know"

"You don't know?"

"Is it so surprising?" she said, bitterly. "Everybody seems to know what I should do. Professor McGonagall thinks I should apprentice. My parents want me to go to university, muggle or magic. I have already sent some applications to a few of them. Ron wants me to go into Auror training with Harry and him…"

"And what do you want to do?"

"I wish I knew"

"You could try my job for a while, if you wanted" he said carefully. "I would be glad to recommend you. Merlin, Gringotts would be honored to have you, they haven't seen someone with your credentials since the goblins were allies to the elves"

She blushed at his last comment, and her eyes glowed excitedly.

"Would you?"

"Damn yes" he said, surprised. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know" she shrugged.

He let himself fall on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"I wish things weren't so complicated." He said. He groaned a bit. "I'm sorry, I just don't know why I am telling you all this. I guess I haven't had much chance to tell anybody. Seeing that everybody warned me against the wedding and all" he added, sarcastically "and you make a much better listener than any of those fat headed brothers of mine"

She shook her head, reassuring him that he hadn't bothered her.

"It is definitely better than listening to Harry's and Ginny's endless conversations" she said.

"Or lingering on the corridors where Ron can find you" he laughed.

Ron's attentions towards her had become so obvious over the last few months that they were the matter of jokes and teasing for the whole family, even Arthur. Ron was the only one who didn't seem to take the hints, and avoiding him was growing more and more stressful for her.

She felt heat rise to her cheeks and looked around, trying not to think of Ron. For the first time, she noticed Bill's unopened trunk on the floor and the calendar on the wall, a big red cross marking the full moon. He followed her gaze and smiled.

"I guess I am one of the few guys who can argue he is in 'that time of the month'" he joked.

Hermione laughed.

"Is it… painful?"

He shook his head.

"Not as painful as you would expect. After all, my form doesn't change. My senses are more aware, and I become… restless. I am slightly… wilder, I would say. And I get really hungry for a good steak" he grinned.

The clock startled them both.

"It is getting late" she said, not wanting to intrude more than strictly necessary.

"It is" Bill said, looking at her intently, as if trying to find something.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing"

"No, tell me"

"I… some other time. Good night, Hermione. And thanks."

She smiled, and nodded.

"Goodnight"

She left, closing the door after herself, and hurried to her room, praying that Ginny and Harry had finished whatever conversation they had been engaged on, and that Ron wouldn't find her before she got there. The stairs felt more of an effort than ever; perhaps because of the oppressive feeling that had just nested in her chest, something she couldn't quite identify, a never-acknowledged, long-denied burden she just dismissed. Whatever it was, it had better remain buried deep. She walked slowly upstairs, and listened through the door. Only Ginny's regular breathing. Good. She entered, and knocked out as soon as her head touched the pillow, allowing herself no time to think.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Bill left the house that very morning; he had decided to go back to work immediately, and they needed him back in London. Mrs. Weasley informed them of what had happened over breakfast. Her eyes were slightly puffy, but she seemed to be on a good mood. The news exploded around the table, and Mrs. Weasley had to reprimand the twins and Ginny for a number of comments, most of them including words that sounded something similar to "freaking" and "ruddy" and "Phlegm". But soon enough, the daily routine took over the shocked siblings.

"Fred, George, clean up that mess right away" Molly commanded, apparently back to her old self. "Ron, will you let Hermione breathe for five minutes? Ginny, now that Harry is not here I am going to tell you this just once, and you better listen to me; I want no closed doors when you two are inside a room on your own. Understood, young lady?"

"But mum!" she protested as she strode out of the room, silenced by her mother.

Hermione remained behind, as she usually did, to help cleaning the table. After all, she was a guest and they were feeding her and everything, and Molly always had so much to do.

"No need to help, Hermione" she said, smiling at her. "Just go with the others."

"I don't mind"

"I know you don't, love." The woman said, humming some tune under her breath.

She was about to leave, when Molly added:

"And dear, thanks for talking to Bill. It did him good"

Hermione didn't quite know what to say, and blushed profusely. She was blushing a lot, these days.

"It was… nice"

Molly just smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Four days later, Hermione was lying on her bed with a book between her hands when she heard rushed footsteps and Bill's excited voice calling her.

"Hermione!"

He was breathless when she opened the door, the book still in her hand.

He waved some papers in front of her, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"What is that?" she took the papers curiously, while he watched her face.

She dropped the book, and opened her mouth, but couldn't think of a thing to say.

Bill seemed a bit worried.

"And…?" he asked.

"Oh, Bill!" she exclaimed, looking ecstatic with happiness. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" without thinking, she flung herself into his arms and hugged him happily before any of them knew what she was doing. He stiffened a little bit, but hugged her back, still smiling. "Thank you!!!"

She jumped down the stairs happily.

"I am going to Africa!" she told Ginny excitedly. Her friend stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am going to Africa! On probation! As a curse-breaker!"

Ginny looked from her friend to her brother, who had descended the stairs and was leaning on his right arm over the handrail.

"Was this your idea?" she asked.

"Hm" he said, noncommittally

"You two are crazy, if you ask me" she shook her head. "As if there weren't enough risks here. I cannot believe someone would willingly undertake any more. But again, who am I to say a thing"

"Oh, come on, Ginny! This is great! And it will only be for four days"

"When are you leaving?"

Hermione stared at the paper.

"We are leaving next week" Bill answered for her.

Both girls gaped at him.

"You are coming, too?" Hermione asked.

"I am just taking you there"

"Oh. Good" said Hermione, and grinned happily again. "I can't believe I am going to Africa"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly wasn't all that happy when she learnt the news.

"Seriously, Bill, I don't understand why you had to put those ideas in her head. She was all happy here studying"

Hermione though it was fair; still, at some primary level, she felt she didn't want to be just "Hermione the Bookworm" anymore.

"I asked him to, Mrs. Weasley. And it will be only for four days! I will just be shadowing a senior curse breaker" she actually sounded a bit disappointed, Bill thought, trying to hide his amusement.

"Honestly, Bill, I cannot understand why you won't at least go with her."

At that, he seemed to grow uneasy.

"I am taking her there, mum. That's all I can do"

"But the goblins always let you choose your destination. They would let you go, if you wanted to"

"I…"

"Come on, Bill. I don't want her in Africa on her own. I am sure her parents won't approve, either"

"Alright, alright, I'll talk to Mr. Grisly and fix it" the redhead shook his mane of hair. There was no defeating Molly Weasley.

"I will come for you Sunday night, Hermione" he told the girl.

"Ok. Bill… thank you again" Here eyes were shining madly, and he thought it was very nice to have been able to make somebody so happy with such a small thing.

"You are welcome" he said, and left feeling remarkably more cheerful than he had for a while.

- - - - - - - - - -

On Sunday morning, Hermione's heart was beating wildly. She didn't think she could wait until the evening, and by the time Bill was supposed to come and pick her up, she had checked the clock so many times that Molly had forced a cup of tea into her shaky hands. At last, the hand that wore Bill's name on the family clock changed to "traveling", and he apparated into the living room.

"Are you all packed?" was his greeting.

She nodded, nervously, and pointed to her small trunk.

"Is that all you are taking?" he said, used to Fleur and Ginny carrying several trunks with them whenever they traveled.

She blushed.

"I wasn't sure it was a good idea to carry too much luggage." She said, eyeing Bill's, which was limited to one, muggle, backpack. "I diminished most things, anyway"

"Did you include the potions I listed?"

"Has anybody ever told you how much like your mum you sound?"

He had to laugh at that.

"Let's go, then"

He kissed his mother goodbye, and punched weakly a furious looking Ron.

"You better bring her back in one piece" Ginny said.

"Hey, come on, everybody. Can't you just wave us off as a normal family?" Bill joked. Still, his smile didn't reach his eyes. The farewell reminded him a bit of another farewell not long ago, and it had been Fleur standing by his side then. He felt guilt crawl up his stomach again.

He still seemed preoccupied when they apparated in a small, dirty alley near King's Cross station. Hermione watched him as they made their way to the station, but said nothing.

The station was packed; Bill took Hermione's hand and directed her among the crowd until they reached a brick wall. He looked around, and Hermione looked at him partly amused.

"You've got to be kidding"

He shook her head, grinning broadly.

They stepped into the wall, which dissolved magically around them, and right into platform 13 ¼.

The Southern Pride was ready to leave. Bill moved their trunks up to an empty compartment, and held the door open for her.

"A train ride? Why can't we just apparate?"

"African laws" Bill explained.

"Oh." _Should have known that one._ "Does the train go underwater?"

"Actually" Bill said "it goes through the water." Watching the expression on her face, he smiled. "It is going to be a long trip. Just make yourself as comfortable as you can, and try to enjoy it"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. So I said this was a 2-chapter story, pre-written and everything. I just didn't realize what a long chapter the 2nd one was. I am adding an epilogue. I hope you forgive me and don't give up on me. It'll come soon. Hopefully by the weekend.

It took me so long to update because I had a friend willing to Beta (who actually suggested the epilogue thing) and I was waiting for her to have a bit of free time, I sort of felt that this part was worse than the first one and seriously needed checking; but she was overexerting herself at work and school, and she was going through some personal problems so in the end, it didn't work out. Please forgive my Very Crappy English, then.

I cannot thank enough the people who sent me reviews. You cannot imagine how utterly happy they make me! So please… pretty please…

- - - - -

It _was_ a nice trip, if a bit awkward at first. Hermione did what she did best, and pulled a book out of her trunk. Soon, she had forgotten her surroundings. Bill himself was immersed in his own notes.

Only the groans of their stomachs marked the passing of time, and Bill bought her dinner ("Gringott's treat!") in the restaurant, located in the middle wagon. They chatted about Africa, about the wizarding customs there, and it was obvious Hermione had done some research, Bill thought approvingly. They went back to their compartment talking animatedly about this and that, conversation flowing easily between them.

Outside, it turned grey, and then pitch black. The seats were transfigured into a couple of bunk beds, with a pillow and a blanket each, and both passengers had wished each other good night, and now lay down in opposite beds trying to sleep. It proved difficult for her, traveling to such an exotic destination with none other than Bill Weasley. Hermione was very much aware of Bill's breathing, and restrained her urge to toss and turn in bed as she usually did when in a strange bed, not to make any noise, not to be heard. She could make out the silhouette of things in the dim light that came through the window, and smell the thick, ensnaring scent of the train, that made her think of travels and adventure and books. She stared at the ceiling, occasionally stealing glances at her compartment-mate out of the corner of her eye, thinking of Hogwarts, trying to calm down and get some rest.

She should have been thoroughly contented- and she was- but it is widely known that in the small hours of the night, dark thoughts lurk around, and the last thing that crossed her mind before she finally knocked out was Bill's initial refusal to accompany her, and the strange restrain she could feel in him sometimes when she was around, which brought about a number of personal insecurities she knew better than to delve in. With her heart constricted, she finally slept.

- - - - - - - - -

An indefinite amount of time later, she sleepily opened her eyes, not sure whether she had fallen asleep or not. She stretched her arms, arching her back, before she remembered where she was, and inevitably her eyes traveled quickly towards the window.

The morning surprised them with a beautiful spectacle. Hermione was sure the train traveled faster at night, for they were already entering Africa.

Bill watched her face. He could very well remember his impressions when he had first set his eyes in that beautiful country. There were so many things to look at, so many plants and flowers unknown in England, so many colors... Hermione seemed eager to take it all in at the first glance. Bill laughed.

"Come on" he said, and she dragged her to the restaurant wagon, where they both got a good cup of coffee.

It wasn't long before the train stopped, and they could get down. Bill searched the station, and he quickly located their contact. Speaking in his rudimentary French, learnt from Fleur, he explained who they were, and introduced Hermione, who, to his surprise, spoke the language passably well.

"My aunt lives in France. I used to visit her as a kid" she whispered in English. "Oui, merci beaucoup" she said, taking the bottle of water their guide offered her, and looking dazed during the whole car ride.

Gringotts had booked two rooms in a small, unremarkable hotel in Bujumbura, the capital of Burundi It was clean enough, and the rooms were communicated through a door, in case any of them needed help. It was, Bill informed with what seemed Gringotts favorite words, the regular procedure.

Bill closed the door behind him, and headed for the shower. He turned on the hot water until vapor filled the bathroom, and stepped inside. He pressed his hands against the wet tiles, leaning all his weight on them, his head straight under the water, keeping his mind blank.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

He was just walking out of the bathroom when he heard a soft knock on his door. He tied a towel around his waist and opened just a bit, then fully when he saw it was Hermione.

"Oh. I'm sorry." she said, seeing that he wasn't dressed.

"It's ok."

"I just wanted to go…"

"Exploring a bit?"

She nodded.

"Give me five minutes" he grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to" she shouted from outside.

"No, I would like to walk a bit, too" he said, throwing a T-shirt carelessly over his head. "Besides, it is not really safe for you to walk through the city alone" He wasn't sure she had heard him. He opened the door, but didn't see her anywhere. "Hermione?"

"Here" she said

He swore at his damned, non-existent Curse-breaker abilities. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't know how he could have missed it, but he hadn't noticed the balcony where the girl stood, hidden behind white curtains. It was right above a highly populated street. People dressed in colorful clothes hurried up and down the streets, although compared to the speed of life in London, they seemed more to be just promenading. A few old vehicles drove slowly down the narrow road, and some very tall men in white and beige suits were talking rapidly right under the balcony. Hermione seemed transfixed by the sight.

Bill reached for something, and handed her a handful of coins and notes.

"Francs, right?"

He nodded.

"In case we lose each other."

He gave her something else.

"I trust you will know how to use that"

A _cell phone_.

"Are you serious? Gringotts uses _cell phones_? Wait, do they even have a signal here?"

"Well, they are useful" Bill said defensively "They only work between themselves. And although I am not sure I understand what a signal is, they definitely have it here. They work magically, anyway, and it is…"

"…the regular procedure" she smiled. "I know, I know"

Actually, Hermione was surprised to find how many people visibly carried a cell phone in Bujumbura, other than the obvious businessmen, together with a big knife or some other kind of tool. Some of them didn't have any teeth, but they proudly exhibited a battered looking phone on their belts. And that wasn't the only surprising thing she found.

Wherever she looked, everything seemed unreal. People talked in a fast language she couldn't understand, and there was a bittersweet smell all over the place. The air was dense, and hot, and everything was so full of colors she felt slightly giddy. She was glad they weren't undercover, because with their pale skin and Bill's hair, they stood out quite remarkably. She walked quicker to match Bill's pace, smiling, feeling her skin tickle with excitement.

They encountered many street sellers offering unknown fruits and vegetables, and also some small, hand-made souvenirs. Hermione remembered reading agriculture was the main source for a living in Burundi. She soon noticed an old woman, too who was trying to catch her attention, but she didn't seem to have anything to sell. Although she spoke the regional dialect, she seemed to understand some words of French, for when Hermione got close to her, she distinctly heard her call out:

"Sorcière" she called. "amulette"

And she offered her a beautifully carved black stone hanging from a thin strip made from something similar to leather.

She didn't know why, but she felt powerfully drawn to the stone. Bill was looking at some carvings on the stone behind her; which was as good, because she didn't want him to think she was superstitious or anything. She bent down and offered the woman some francs.

She shook her head, and pointed towards Bill. Specifically, to Bill's flaming red hear.

"Poil" she said "cheveux du loup"

Hair? _Wolf_'s hair? Hermione shook her head negatively; hair was a dangerous thing to give away to an unknown witch, if that was what this woman was, and she wasn't quite sure she was comfortable with her knowing their true nature. She turned around ready to leave, but the woman's bony hands pushed the stone into hers anyway.

"Protection" she whispered, and she disappeared among the crowd.

She joined Bill again and they sat down in a shadowy terrace for lunch. The tables were made out of wooden boxes, and the chairs were a bit shaky, but there was a fan, and the food was very good. Hermione was apparently enjoying herself immensely.

"When do we start working, then?"

She knew they weren't supposed to speak about their job in public places, but she was too excited.

"Tomorrow morning. Actually, we will be waking up really early, so it wouldn't be a bad thing it we called it an evening" he advised.

Hermione nodded, sipping her tea, and thinking she would get another chance to see the lake later, when they had finished their job.

Bill noticed the new pendant on her neck, and lifted his hand towards it, before realizing what he was doing. He stopped himself before touching it.

"Nice necklace" he said, slowly, his hand retreating. "Where exactly did you get it?"

She played with the stone guiltily.

"Um, I got it from a street seller." She said, noncommittally.

"What was he like?"

"Actually, it was a woman. Look, Bill, I know I might not have been a good idea, but she just gave it to me. She called me a 'witch' and she said it was an 'amulet', too. I cannot explain it, but I just had the feeling it wasn't a bad idea to accept it."

Bill didn't say anything for a long while, but he couldn't tear his gaze from the black stone.

"Are you angry?"

He shook his head.

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"About you"

Hermione choked on her tea.

"About me?" she asked

Bill nodded.

"That is a powerful stone"

"Is it?" she asked

"Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Never mind"

"You want to have it?" she offered.

"I don't really think it is such a good idea for me to touch it" he said shortly, still eyeing the stone a bit warily. He had no idea what had prompted the generosity of one of the locals so early, but he wasn't sure it was a good sign. It might well mean danger, so obvious the locals could perceive it too. He looked at the sky, worried.

He had the very strange but distinct sensation that that danger might very well be him.

- - - - -

Hermione couldn't sleep. It was very hot, despite the noisy air conditioning. The mosquito net fluttered with the nightly breeze from time to time, distracting her. Everything seemed just foreign and exciting; even the air smelled different, it felt different, somewhat denser, part due to humidity and heat, part to her imagination. She got up and walked to the window. She smiled. You rarely had the opportunity to watch a sky so full of stars.

She watched the moon, too, and realized with a start it was nearly a full moon. Bill hadn't mentioned it, but she couldn't help wondering if he would be alright.

- - - - - - - - - -

Finally she seemed to have fallen asleep. Some knocks on the door that communicated her room to Bill's woke her up.

"Come in" she groaned, her eyes still firmly closed. She opened one. There seemed to be light outside.

She heard the door open and Bill's head appeared on the threshold.

"We need to leave in ten minutes" he said.

"What time is it?"

"It is half past four"

She moaned, but got up and dragged herself to the shower. Ten minutes later, she was ready to leave.

They sneaked out of the hotel, each carrying just a small backpack, and Bill guided her to the outskirts of the town into an empty, decaying single-storey house. There was only an old, forgotten, half-rotten piece of leather that vaguely resembled a shoe lying there on the floor. Bill grabbed it.

"Hold it" he said.

They looked at each other for what seemed an eternity, and then Hermione felt a familiar pull in her navel and they portkeyed out of the hut, towards the southwest, and into the jungle, close to the shore of lake Tanganika.

They walked for about two hours in their new surroundings, trying to avoid the sun and the mosquitoes, heading always towards the west, following the lake. Soon, the sun was directly over their heads, and Bill declared it was far to hot for them to keep on walking, so they sat in a nice, shadowy area, waiting for noon to pass.

"We will get there before it's dark" Bill told her.

She nodded.

"You still think you could like the job?"

She nodded again, this time grinning.

"Do you think it is a good time now to tell me that story about Viktor Krum now?" he asked after a while.

It was the first reference any of them had made to their conversation back at the Burrow.

"There is not much to tell, really"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione" he said, in a perfect imitation of his brother Ron.

"Well, seriously, it is not as big as it sounds…"

"Did you date a boy who later tried to kill you?"

"Well, yes, but...ok, well, but I'm telling you, there is not much to it!" she complained "Viktor was very nice and all, and, at least at first, he wasn't very convinced about Voldemort's segregational ranting, but when I visited him in Bulgaria, his mother didn't seem very happy to learn I was… muggleborn. Honestly, I don't think he was too much of a gentleman in that visit, nor that he seriously resented his mother's ideas, so that was about it. As you know, he later joined the Death Eaters at his father's request, and in the first mission the Order gave us after… after Dumbledore's death" she said sadly. One year later, she still couldn't get used to the fact that the old headmaster was no more. "we met again. He was pretty mad about me dumping him, and everything, so he was quite intent in killing me. He obviously failed, and I haven't met him ever since"

Bill whistled softly, and passed her the water bottle.

"You must have been a hell of a girlfriend, if he got so mad about it" he teased. "And I thought howlers were the worst one could get"

She choked, and threw the water bottle at him. He caught it and drank, and Hermione couldn't help noticing how at ease he seemed sitting there, as if he wasn't just accommodated between bushes at more than 40ºC, but in the Burrow instead, drinking a Coke-on-the-rocks and not lukewarm water out of a battered-looking old can.

"Oh, shut up" she managed to say, enjoying the mere fact that she could now tell Bill Weasley to shut up and smile about it. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of being in the middle of nowhere, in good company, able to forget her worries for a few days. It seemed just so unreal, to be there in the heart of Africa, the continent Conrad had written about, amidst all the colors, and plants any potions master would kill to possess, and with Bill Weasley at her side, at his mother's request or otherwise.

She felt something moving close to her and opened her eyes, her thoughts dissipating before she could analyze them any further. She nearly screamed until she could make out Bill's face contour against the sun. He held his hand to her mouth and pushed her under some bushes, part of the scarce vegetation growing in that area.

She heard steps, and soon enough she could see several men walking just a few yards away.

"What were those?" she asked

"Tutsis"

"I thought hutus lived in this area"

"Tutsis just took over" Bill said. "It would be better if we didn't bother them. It might get nasty"

Hermione nodded.

Soon, they could resume their walking, and right when the sun had almost disappeared completely, they reached a small gathering of huts.

One man appeared with something that seemed to be a long spear, and held it to Bill's throat. Bill remained calm, and muttered some words Hermione could not understand. She could only make out "Gringotts", but that seemed to be enough, because the man lowered his weapon and guided them into the biggest hut.

"Don't look at them in the eye" Bill warned her under her breath. "And walk one step behind me"

"Couldn't you just have told me all this in the forest?" she hissed.

Bill flashed her a smile worthy of Fred or George.

"It's more exciting this way"

A very old man entered the hut. His white hair and beard, as well as his bright teeth clashed magnificently with his dark brown skin. His black eyes glowed powerfully. They reminded Hermione fleetingly of Hagrid's.

The man greeted them with some strange words, and then, for a short while he seemed transfixed by Hermione's necklace. She felt his gaze, and moved, uneasy, but luckily the man looked away and didn't comment.

Bill seemed to be nodding a lot; the language was very rhythmic, musical, even, and after a while, Hermione was pretty sure she could understand some of the words. One that sounded a lot like 'eejo' meant tomorrow, by the way the man pointed to the hiding sun, and Ngereza or Ubwongereza seemed to mean England, or perhaps the city they had just left behind, she couldn't guess.

After a while, they were invited to exit the hut, and although she couldn't see anybody, she felt observed. She managed to spot a young boy hiding behind a big rock, and she guessed the people from the village were reluctant to be seen, but still very curious.

That sounded familiar, she thought smiling at them.

They entered another, smaller hut.

"We have to sleep in here tonight" Bill said, apologetically.

Hermione, however, was far from worried.

"We are staying? In the village?"

"Is that ok?"

"Fantastic" she whispered, awed.

She kept the same expression while he explained the basics of the work to her. He smiled, recognizing the elation in her eyes, and lay down, resting his head over his backpack. Hermione imitated him.

They listened to the sounds of life out in the jungle for a while. Hermione wondered what animals made them, but then again, she wasn't sure she really wanted to know. Was she really in Africa, lying on the ground of a hut with Ron's older brother? The pain in her back confirmed at least the lying in the ground part, she thought with a smile.

"It's cold" She commented, breaking the enchantment.

"Yes" he said. "Days are hot, nights are cold... complain about British weather. Come closer, we better keep each other warm, I wouldn't want to risk even a minor cold in here"

She moved closer to his side, trembling not entirely because of the temperature.

"I think it was a good idea, coming here with you." He said. "I really needed to get some things out of my head"

Her heart raced at that. It seemed that she had, perhaps, imagined that supposed refrain of his. Perhaps it was just that he did not know her as well as he knew the others. But apparently, she thought triumphant, that was changing.

"About Fleur?" she asked softly.

"About everything, I guess." He was silent for a while, his eyes fixed on the roof above them. She could feel his breathing, rhythmic next to her.

Hermione summoned the courage to ask the question.

"Can I.. .can I ask what happened? You don't have to tell me" she added, quickly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, either, but she knew he needed to tell. They were in another continent, and it was, probably, the better chance Bill was going to have to get it all out. So even if she had to embarrass herself and ask, she thought it was well worth it.

"It wasn't really because of the attack" he said, eventually. Hermione just listened. If some part of her wondered why he had encouraged the belief of such version among his friends and family, the thought fleeted before it was registered.

"It did cause some trouble, mind you" he added.

She sat up slowly, sitting with her legs crossed facing him. She was painfully aware of the scar crossing Bill's face. It felt hypnotizing, but she didn't want to be rude and stare. She didn't think it made him ugly; his features were still handsome, but it added a certain savage touch, a wolfish, roguish look to his face. She knew, however, that most people wouldn't look at it that way. He would always carry the scar as a stigma, as Lupin had carried his lycanthropy. They were scared of him, and scared people got cruel. But att least, Fleur didn't seem to have minded.

"I… though she didn't mind"

"She didn't, at first" he said, calmly "but then, she always was too much of a perfectionist. She would try to put concealment charms over it for pictures.. Ruddy magic make-up" he laughed softly. "She didn't really mind, but I minded for her, I don't know if you understand what I mean. I am not sure what I mean myself"

"I think I do"

"I seriously don't mind the scar. The scars" he added, touching his chest absentmindedly. "You know that in some parts of Egypt the more scars a man has, the better warrior he is supposed to be? they are considered… lets say a great asset" he smiled wickedly.

Hermione smiled and was glad for the darkness because the mental picture that had just crossed her mind made her go red up to the roots of her hair. Bill kept on talking.

"It was transformations what scared me. Well, I don't exactly _transform_, but the first time it happened, I could sense the Veela in her. I didn't like it. She didn't like me then, either."

"So that's why" she whispered. "Sorry, Bill. I don't mean to pry, I just…" she trailed off. She got the water bottle and drank, only to put her shaky hands to work.

"It… wasn't. I think I should have realized earlier. I wish I had, it would have saved everyone a lot of pain. It was actually something you said that made me see it"

She chocked, her eyes watering.

"Something _I_ said?" she repeated, with a rasping voice.

"Hey, careful there" smiled Bill. "Yes. Remember that day you were sitting by the tree in the garden?"

Of course she remembered it. She thought it probably had been the longest conversation they had had until that other night in the Burrow.

She nodded.

"You were reading that old muggle book, I don't remember the name, remember? About a woman who scares men off because she's too wild? "

She smiled at this simple account of one of the world's best muggle literary masterpieces, and nodded.

"I can't believe you remember that" she said, amused.

"Why ever not?"

She shrugged again.

"So, then, I found myself borrowing the book. I thought it was pretty good, although it was the first muggle novel I ever read, so I wouldn't know" he frowned. "But anyway, I realized too late. When I met her, she had just taken part in the Triwizard Tournament, and then she found a job here to improve her English. I thought she was the kind of girl I had come to… like. And she was there, smiling, and wanted me, and I didn't see that she hadn't done any of those things for herself, but for others. She put her name in the goblet because Madam Maxim made her; she stayed, she said, for me- she found a job in Gringgotts for me. After a while, and don't take this wrong, she just felt like a… a… bad imitation. I was absorbing her personality; all that was left of Fleur was the outside. Also, she deserved someone who would think of her every second, and I spent most of my time with my head full of curses and codes. I wanted someone with her own ambitions, her own dreams, somebody… I am sorry, this is just a lot of bull…" he smiled, passing his fingers through his hair. "I don't know why I keep subjecting you to it"

She smiled.

"I really don't mind" she said.

"Let's just get some sleep. We are getting early tomorrow"

She lay down next to him again, thinking she wouldn't be able to sleep. The ground felt very uncomfortable, but it wasn't that what was keeping her awake.

She knew he wasn't asleep either. Something seemed to be bothering him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bill said, suddenly.

"Yes, of course"

"Did you ever… would you…never mind"

"No, ask me" Hermione said, curiously.

He seemed to be picking his words carefully.

"Did you think I was making the wrong choice?" he finally managed.

"I?"

"Yes"

"What does my opinion matter? Now, anyway."

"It seems to matter a great deal to Ginny, and Harry and my brothers, and to mum and dad too." He said, casually. "I never got to hear you opinion, although I heard what they all had to say loud and clear enough times, even if I was too stupid to listen to it"

"Why? You were doing what you thought was the right thing"

"I knew I was wrong all along." He confessed for the first time. It was shocking to hear the words out aloud, to finally acknowledge what had always been there. "I just didn't want to face the truth. It was so easy. Fleur couldn't stay forever at the Burrow, and I couldn't move to France because of my job, so we thought marriage was the obvious solution… I never opposed. I never said anything, and I have been feeling guilty ever since." His voice broke. "And because I was a coward" he continued "I made a lot of people unhappy. Myself among them"

"I don't understand. What was wrong? Why do you think you were a coward?" she said, standing partially, leaning on her elbow, watching him. He didn't take his eyes from the rudimental roof over their heads.

"I… forget it. It doesn't matter any more"

"Do you miss her?" she asked, inhibitions lessened by the complete darkness.

"Who, Fleur?"

Hermione nodded in.

Bill took a long time to answer.

"I would feel so much better if I did" he finally said. "I wouldn't think it was all my fault"

"It couldn't be all your fault if she agreed to the annulment" Hermione reasoned.

"I think she always knew I didn't really love her. I was the only one who couldn't see it until it was painfully clear"

"Why would she have married you then?"

Bill shrugged.

"You didn't answer my question" he said.

Hermione thought for a very long time.

"I don't know. I didn't like Fleur very much, but I think I trusted your judgment. I mean, you have a history of seeing things that aren't obvious for the rest of us, after all it's your job. I assumed there had to be something really good in her, apart from her being part Veela and all"

He tore his gaze from the roof, and stared at her, until she could no longer bear his gaze.

"Yes" she said, in a very low, small voice. "I thought it was wrong"

Bill closed his eyes.

"Thank you" he muttered, passing his arm around her shoulders. "Good night"

And sure enough, he fell asleep right on that very uncomfortable ground, leaving her with a dry mouth and a very agitated mind.

- - - - - - - -

It wasn't as easy for her to fall asleep. She was good at controlling her emotions, but the whole thing had been going on for too long, and talking about Bill's private life hadn't helped matters. At all.

She watched the sleeping bundle that was Bill, apparently transfixed by the slow movements of his torso, up and down with each intake of breath, without really seeing anything. She could feel his arm next to her, her skin prickling slightly with the contact and the heat emanating from him, and she sighted.

She was, she had always been, hopelessly in love with this boy, this man, now lying next to her in the middle of nowhere. A nice, unsuspecting bloke who was being really great to a family friend while taking his time to forget other stuff, and who didn't need and definitely didn't want a 9-year-his-junior know-it-all drooling all over him.

Well, she couldn't help it. She wondered how she could possibly have not been aware of the fact until that night; and her brain supplied information that made her think perhaps she had known and she had just protected herself by trying to ignore it.

Years of avoiding him while trying to steal glances at him suddenly made sense. Blushes and more blushes, heart poundings, sweaty hands, everything fell perfectly into place, now.

With an open mouth, Hermione stared, horrified, at the sleeping form, feeling like crying.

Yet, she was in Africa, and with Bill; and however soon it might end, she was going to make the most of it. He could, of course, under no circumstance learn what she felt for him, especially now that he was trusting her as a friend. But she could still lie next to him and feel his warmth, and catch his scent, and feel contented and that was what she did.

She fell asleep before she heard the howling.

- - - - - - - - - -

When Hermione awoke, Bill was nowhere to be seen.

Had they really had that conversation the night before? Had she dreamt it up? She couldn't tell. Her feelings, unluckily, still remained firmly fixed somewhere in her midriff.

She got up, her eyes wincing with the light flooding the hut.

She realized she should have drank less water the night before, and got lost among the vegetation, praying no kids or snakes were around, and definitely, no redheaded curse-breakers either.

"I was wondering if you had decided to abandon me here" Bill greeted her when she got back. "What the hell is that?" he said, pointing to the bundle she was holding.

"_That_ is either something poisonous or breakfast; it is up to you to decide"

He took a look at it over her shoulder.

"Um. I would say breakfast. Why don't _you_ try it first?" he said. But he took a piece of the fruit and took a bite himself. "I think it's safe."

"What time is it?" she wanted to know

"About five"

"How do you know?"

"Because of the position of the sun. I will teach you later if you want. Come on, we have to leave now."

She followed him through the path that took them out of the village and prepared herself for a long walk. After sleeping on the ground she had expected to feel more tired, but as they talked companionably, she did barely notice she was walking at all.

"I think it's a bit of a pity that you don't like Ron." He teased, at one point. "Mum really wanted you in the family"

"She didn't seem to like me much in my fifth year" Hermione said, trying to divert the conversation toward less awkward topics, now that she had had her unfortunate, poorly-timed epiphany.

"That Daily Prophet thing" Bill laughed heartily. "Mum felt bad about that for ages. Didn't you notice than from then on your jumpers had not just one but your three initials on them?"

"I kind of wondered…" she laughed.

"I really believe you should declare a sudden, violent distaste for red hair" he said, with a surprisingly straight face, and once again, she knew she was turning hopelessly scarlet. "I think she still hasn't lost all hope." Bill continued, oblivious to her embarrassment. "Or didn't she make you and Fred pick vegetables together all summer?"

"She… oh! Was that what she was trying to do?" Hermione was mortified.

Bill shrugged.

"That is my guess." He said. "Maybe I'm wrong, but if I were you, I'd proclaim my undying love for, say, Draco Malfoy, before she tries to match you with some other Weasley" it was painfully obvious that he had no thought whatsoever of himself being included among the possible suitors, she thought.

"I always thought Draco Malfoy was waaaaaay hot" she managed, and this time she had the satisfaction of watching Bill stumble in shock until he realized she was just kidding.

Soon, the landscape started changing, and they fell silent. They went deep into what was apparently a small forest, to a place where the trees were so many and so high they were nearly walking in darkness. She had to be very careful not to trip and fall, so she just watched her feet and nearly bumped into Bill when he stopped dead. She raised her head and gasped.

They were standing in front of the most beautiful and scary figure she had ever seen. It seemed some kind of creature, similar to a weird kind of dog jumping, only fiercer, its animal stone eyes fixed on them.

"We are here" he said, and they looked at each other perhaps for a second too long. Bill smiled broadly and looked at the figure. "Our job starts now"

- - - - - - - - - - -

It only took them half an hour to get past the statue. Between them two it wasn't very difficult to disable the wards, set up mostly for muggles, and get past the scary looking animal carving.

"That was good" Bill commented.

Hermione was too excited to talk.

"Ok" he whispered. "We are in the temple now. This job should be fairly straightforward. We are just looking for a big ruby, about the size of a fist, probably protected by one or several curses. It belongs to Gringotts. We are not supposed to touch anything else."

She nodded, and they made it past the threshold.

The first thing she knew, she was lying face to the floor, and Bill's body was pressed against her.

"Shit" the wizard said. "Muggle traps. I swear I hate those things" he said, watching one of the darts at his feet. Hermione's heart raced, and she wasn't sure whether it was caused by the excitement of the job at hand, or the weight of the male body beside her. "That was close." He said, standing up and brushing the dust off his trousers with his wandfree hand. "Well, Gringotts curse-breakers sure have wormed their way out of places like this before" he said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, trying to check she was calm and well "but this _is_ bothersome"

Hermione looked at him.

"What?" he asked. Something was very wrong. She seemed horrified.

"Don't move" she said quietly, and she closed the distance between them watching her steps. Then, she stretched her arms towards him, and held him strongly.

"Jump" she said.

He obeyed. The floor that one moment before had been under his left foot had just disintegrated into dust.

He was still holding her quite strongly; he let her go as soon as he realized.

"How did you know?" he asked, not without a hint of admiration.

"Indiana Jones" she answered, distractedly

"What?" he wondered whether it was some kind of spell.

"Never mind" she said, smiling to herself. "Only make sure you don't step just anywhere." She threw him a stick and got one for herself, trying the ground around her. "You can tell the fake stones, they are slightly darker" she said.

Bill just stared at her.

"Whatever you say"

They zigzagged their way towards a tunnel. It was small, narrow and it smelled of dead things. And there was something slimy in the walls.

"Uh… I don't think I like this job anymore" Hermione said, watching the corridor wearily.

"Don't worry." Bill said. "We are not taking that way. That's the muggle way. There must be an entrance here somewhere. Always look for a disguised entrance- it's likely to be both a lot cleaner, and a lot riskier"

Hermione looked around, but it was Bill who found it, a small crack barely visible under the profuse vegetation.

"Expositus" Bill muttered. Nothing "Patefaccio" Nothing again. He muttered angrily a complicated series of spells in Latin, but the wall remained patently solid before him.

Hermione bit her lower lip, got a closer look, and then pointed her wand at the crack.

"Alohomora" she said, softly.

To Bill's surprise, the stone wall disappeared right in front of them.

Hermoine tried not to look smug.

"Sometimes easy does it" she said, teasingly.

Bill shook his head.

"I should eat my license" he said, half-amused, half-annoyed with himself.

"Maybe you should" she grinned, and nearly tripped over a root. "Bill" she whispered.

"Yes?"

She pointed at the thing.

It was alive; its evil eyes were following them. It gave Hermione the fright of her life, but she tried to stay calm.

"It's just an animal" he said, slowly, as if he wasn't very sure himself. There was something trying to click together somewhere on his brain, something he had once heard… but he couldn't remember, and suddenly, the thing got up on two legs and started to run.

"It is… it is…. _human_" Hermione gasped, terrified.

Bill froze, the truth dawning on him.

"Hermione" he said, thoughtfully.

"What?"

"It wasn't human. Not just human, at least"

"What do you mean? Oh. Was it…"

"A werewolf"

Hermione felt her blood go cold.

"What is this place?" she wondered, aloud.

"It is the temple of Ishan" he said through clenched teeth, cursing himself for being so stupid. "The moon goddess. Let's get on with it and get the hell out of here. This bloody place gives me the creeps"

Hermione couldn't agree more.

They kept on walking up to a stone threshold, with an intricate runic pattern carved on it. Bill extracted a notebook and made two quick copies, handing one to Hermione. She stared at it.

That was easy.

"What do you think?" Bill asked.

"Pretty much the standard wards, except for this two runes together. I had never seen them together before. I guess Fehu stands for the treasure, and Thurisad is definitely something not good. I have never seen that sign before. I am pretty sure it is not a rune."

"That is the symbol of Ishan" he said, calmly. "And its meaning is, more or less, that we better get out quick"

"Why? What can happen to us?"

"Not to us, Hermione" he explained "but to you" and as he turned to look at her, she realized what he meant.

"There is a full moon tonight"

He nodded.

"But you don't transform"

"I… no, not fully. But we are in the temple of Ishan"

"What does that have to do with anything?" said Hermione, starting to feel the tension of the previous days mount up.

Bill sighted and lowered his wand. He checked the rock behind him and leaned against it.

"There is a legend" she had to guess the words, he was speaking so low.

"What does it say?" she urged

He swallowed hard.

"It is confusing" he said "but it seems that back in the times of the gods, this place was inhabited by wolves. The goddess Ishan apparently promised them a human form if they built her a temple. They started building it, and as the temple got bigger and more beautiful, and pilgrims and victims for sacrifice started coming, the goddess started slowly turning them into humans, a bit more with every full moon, and made them her priests. But then, when they were nearly fully human, they betrayed the goddess and deserted their posts, unfulfilling their part of the deal, and they never finished building the temple. Ishan got angry and as a punishment, she made sure they turned back into their original form with every full moon, when her power was bigger. And she would make them crawl up to this place as a penitence. I really don't know what could happen"

"Are you telling me" Hermione asked faintly "are you telling me werewolves were first _created here_?"

"According to the legend, yes" he said, and then raised his gaze to her eyes.

She shook her head.

"Let's get on with it" she said determinedly.

He followed her, sniffing at his surroundings.

There were others close. He could feel them, and it would be worse as the night approached.

But as they entered the temple's main room, he forgot about everything but his job.

Hermione gaped at Bill working. He seemed to control every single part of his surroundings at the same time. If a ward went off, he seemed to have foreseen it. He moved swiftly, gracefully as in a dance. He would stop and read something, touch some carvings, touch his chin as he thought, just to be back on his feet a few seconds later. He kept an eye on Hermione, checking she was safe from time to time, but his attention was completely focused in the task ahead. In less than half an hour, the treasure chamber opened before them.

He offered his hand to a wide-eyed Hermione, and helped her into the chamber.

"Don't…"

"I won't"

They spotted it at the same time. It wasn't very big, or very shinning, but it was the only red thing among a pile of gold.

"Is it that one?" Hermione asked.

Bill checked it without touching it.

"Yes"

Still, he would not touch it. He was well aware of the apparently inoffensive stone figure carved in the wall, directly watching over the treasure, in too much of a linear trajectory to be a simple coincidence.

It took him twelve minutes, a bit longer than his average, to get the enchantment right, but the figure suddenly glowed green and he knew the curse was no longer effective. He first pushed the ruby with the stick Hermione had given him before. Nothing happened. He grabbed it quickly and put it in his pocket.

"Let's go" he said, turning around, looking for Hermione.

The girl was several steps back, and two forms were circling around her.

"Damn" Bill said. "Hermione, run towards the exit."

Without hesitation, she ran, but they were faster.

Bill stared at them.

Was that what he now carried inside? He wondered. Was that his new true nature?

He wasn't sure he did want to know the answer.

However, he had seen Remus transform, and he was nothing like these creatures. Their intelligent yellow eyes seemed to have a specific, evil purpose. And Bill wasn't a curse-breaker for nothing.

"Hermione, be careful, they are trying to…"

_Thump_

The noise reverberated in his ears with a horrifying quality to it.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he ran to the hole in the floor through which she had just fallen.

There was no answer.

"Hermione" he asked again.

He looked at the sky and growled.

But there was nothing else he could do. He wasn't leaving her there.

He jumped inside.

- - - - - - - - -

At first, it was dark.

He knew where they were; this wasn't his first temple. They were in the chamber where they had once kept the victims for the sacrifice. The wolves would have probably killed them, back then. As they were probably trying to do now.

He searched for the girl. She wasn't far away, trying to sit down.

"I sprained my stupid ankle" she said.

"You will be ok." Bill said. "Just don't do any magic. It will only attract them"

She nodded.

"Can you walk?"

She stood painfully, but nodded again.

He passed his left arm around her waist anyway, while holding his wand tight on his right one; the heat was welcome, and Hermione leant a bit on him, trying not to put too much weight on her injured ankle.

And then, they heard it.

First it was just one, a blood-freezing howl breaking the supernatural silence. And then another one joined, and another one, and another one. They seemed to come from everywhere.

Bill's heart started pounding.

He could feel the change inside him, too. He could feel the moon coming, and he knew they didn't have much time.

"Hermione" he said, urgently "get in there"

"What is that?"

"My guess is it is the priestess' chamber. It is probably the only chamber the werewolves won't be able to enter." He said, handing her the ruby, which she put in one of her pockets.

She went inside, and took the first opportunity to point her wand to her ankle and mend it. They would be better off if both of them could run.

She heard the door closing behind her, and she turned quickly.

She pressed her hands desperately against the stone wall.

"Bill!" she shouted.

"I am sorry, Hermione! It is for your own good! I don't know what I might… the wards will wear off in the morning, when you are safe, if anything happens to me"

"Bill, no!" she shouted, but she could no longer hear him. "BILL!" she yelled nearly in hysterics, but to no avail. She turned around to face the empty room, leaning her back against the closed stone door.

- - - - - - - - - -

More frightened by impotence than she was by fear, Hermione looked around- sure there had to be a way out of there, and she was going to find it before Bill got hurt.

Luckily (if something could still be considered lucky being trapped inside and ancient-looking, ancient-smelling claustrophobically small chamber while the boy she had just acknowledged having feelings for fought for his life outside), there was some light. The chamber was subterranean, Hermione thought, so the small skylight opening on the top, at some 2 or 3 meters above her head, must have been dug on the ground. It was kind of small, but it allowed the moonlight to give the creepy room a pale, white glow.

She could not fathom what would have been of her had it been pitch black. Listening to the noises of the small, nocturnal insects that were starting to crawl out of their hiding places, she shuddered.

Soon, concentration overtook any other feeling, and she found herself wincing while she decided that, as no spell worked on the door, she was going to have to try the "window". Not very enthusiastically she started eyeing the uneven hole. Yes, surely she could fit through it with a bit of an effort. At least, it was something to try, although reaching it didn't look like fun.

It wasn't.

The chamber was carved out of soil limestone, and other than getting her hands very dirty, she accomplished very little. Cursing her lack of gymnastic skills, she tried again and again, her gaze obstinately fixed in the square patch of light above her, until, with blood in her nails, she felt victoriously close to it. And then, suddenly, when she was about to reach out for it, a pair of feral yellow eyes appeared right over her half-stretched arm, a savage animal breath sniffing at her, a malicious glint in the gaze, hot air coming out if its nostrils and reaching Hermione with a whiff of something that nauseated her.

Hermione shrieked and fell to the floor. The clash wasn't nice, and she had to bite back her tears as she got up, feeling an intense pain in her posteriors.

With growing alarm she counted now three pairs of eyes watching her. Her most instinctive reaction was to move back to a blind corner of the chamber. The creatures then started digging furiously, probably trying to make the hole bigger in order to fit through it. She pressed herself against the wall a bit more as the first pieces of earth starting falling over her hair.

When one of them was able to fit up to its midriff, Hermione decided it was time for Plan B.

"BILL!!! Let me OUT!" she screamed in panic, hitting the door hard with her bare, bloodied hands.

Contrary to her very pessimistic expectations, this time the door opened, and Bill was there. Nearly swooning with relief, she let herself fall into his worried arms.

Bill had not, apparently, foreseen that.

"Hermione" he whispered in a warning, broken sort of voice, wincing as he would if he had been burnt.

"So… sorry" she panted, getting away from him, while she watched for a glint of evilness in his eyes.

It wasn't there. Bill wasn't like those creatures. What had she been thinking?

She couldn't help noticing that he seemed to breath more easily now, away from her.

----

The werewolves were circling around them now, first three, then six ,eight perhaps, with sly, furtive movements. Hermione and Bill were almost back to back, watching them, wands up.

One of the werewolves jumped for Hermione

"Stupefy!" "Stupefy!" "Stupefy!" she shouted. She hit her target just once, and still the animal didn't relent. He just got closer to her, and tried to reach out for her leg.

"STUPEFY!" cast Bill quickly, and a bright, thick flash of light hit the animal, and stupefied it.

The others recoiled a bit, but soon enough they started attacking again.

They had noticed wands were their enemies, so they started circling around both of them, and soon Hermione didn't know where to point. They seemed to come from everywhere. Bill looked weary – he was probably exhausted from the full moon- and he also seemed extremely worried for her sake, a responsibility he never should have undertaken. He could die, that was true, but she could be bitten to death… or into one of them.

Once, Bill had to hit one of them down with his bare arm- a tanned, well formed forearm, some part of her brain provided while she chastised herself and decided whether to laugh or not at the idea of noticing Bill's arms in such a moment- and meanwhile, the werewolf apparently leading made a move for Hermione. With a wild leap he reached out for her, and she didn't notice until it was in midair. Everything seemed slow motion. Her own hand, despite the speed at which her mind was working, seemed to function unbearably slow. Before she could make a sound or do anything other than pointing it at the creature, its paw had landed in her chest and knocked her down to the ground. There was a wild, terrible howl of pain, which in her head sounded foreign, as if heard from outside, and for a surreal moment, she thought that perhaps she was dead, and her body was still shouting in pain. But it was the yellow-eyed beast who had howled, and was now lying in the floor terminally injured, nursing its paw, which looked as burnt as Dumbledore's hand had been on his final days.

Another werewolf tried to attack her while she was down on the ground, but it ran away in pain when it had barely rubbed its fur against her skin. Bill turned abruptly around and stared… at her chest.

Hermione, nonplussed, looked down, not sure there was anything down there that could be of interest, and a slight shine caught her eye.

"It's the stone!" she told Bill

He smirked

"I had kind of figured that out" he said.

The werewolves seemed to be rearranging themselves. They had backed a bit and then, what seemed like the new leader started moving towards Bill. They had apparently realized it was wiser not to attack Hermione.

"Bill" Hermione warned, as he was staring, transfixed, at the stone.

Bill braced himself against the upcoming attackers, and Hermione started stupefying them, but it took her at least three or four takes per creature, so she finally put herself before Bill in a protective gesture that the part-werewolf tried to avoid.

"Hermione, no!"- but it seemed to work. The stone was turning brighter and brighter, and the werewolves started to retreat.

Hermione sighted with relief.

"Thank you" Bill said, sheepishly "although there's only so much a masculine ego can take"

Hermione didn't pay him much attention, still eyeing the animals.

"They're leaving, Bill!" she said, finally convinced, and she was about to hug him, but he looked horrified at the very thought.

She turned around quickly, so that he couldn't see she was about to cry, and wondered how repulsive she could be for Bill to be horrified at the idea of the slightest physical contact with her. Especially now, that she felt so shaken.

And then, she heard the sound and turned around. Bill's legs had given way and he had collapsed, on his knees, onto the hard stone floor.

She bent to her knees too, alarmed.

"Bill. Bill!"

The stone was shining madly, and Bill's eyes were focused on it, as he closed them in a rictus of pain. She grabbed it quickly and passed it through her head, and dropped it carelessly behind her.

Bill looked relieved, but he also had the look of a man about to faint- not that she had lots of expertise, except for Harry's scar and his brush with dementors.

Scared out of her wits, she helped him lie down.

"I'm ok" he croaked "Just need a few seconds"

She let him catch his breath while she shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe nobody told us we were coming to the temple of Ishan, and on a full moon night, too".

"And with an apprentice" he said, angry for a second. "It would not have been so bad that they sent _me_"

"You'd have probably taken the job anyway" Hermione agreed with a hint of amused disapproval.

He smiled. Once she'd removed the stone, he seemed to be recovering fast. He sat up, bending his knees.

"Merlin, I'm sorry to have put you through this. However, I must congratulate you, you'll make a proficient cursebreaker. If you were ever mad enough to decide you still wanted to be one, that is"

She sat down too, and smiled broadly. "I'll have to think about it" she accepted. "But I could always be the Gringotts contact who gathered information. You know, so that this never happens again. Then, maybe when- or if- I forget how scared I was tonight, I might choose to do some field work…" she laughted, and turned around. And she couldn't help herself.

"I thought I was going to lose you when you left me trapped there" she confessed, and she laid her hand against his chest. He startled a bit, and his hand came up to pat?... rub? her back.

"I'm sorry" he panted in an odd sort voice she had never heard him use before, somewhat ragged, and deep.

She looked up to find his eyes fixed on her with a very strange glance, and slightly stroked his chest- and he almost jumped to the sky.

"Hermione" he said warningly, grabbing her wrist and taking it away from him.

She looked down, trying to bite back the tears.

"I am not… fully in control of myself right now" he explained, stroking her hair with his free hand. "I might…" he sounded utterly embarrassed "do something… daft"

Her heart started beating wildly, and she wanted to tell him it wouldn't be daft. She felt brave, and wished she was brave enough to kiss him. She licked her lips unconsciously.

"Hermione"- Bill said softly, a nearly whispered plea, begging her to get away. But she didn't. Tentatively, she touched the back of his neck as she reached out to kiss him.

His response was immediate and astoundingly fierce. He grabbed her and buried his hand on her hair, pushing her closer against him with such a force and passion that she trembled. The kiss was savage, wild like nothing she had experienced before, and at the back of it was Bill, her so long-denied Bill, and she felt a rush of passion mixed with something warm and tender that made her toes curl.

For a second, he grabbed her and just hugged her so strongly she thought he might crush her. And then, he pushed her to the floor and started kissing her neck. Hermione could tell he wasn't the absolute master of his moves. He was being slightly rough, but she didn't mind. To tell the truth, there wasn't a thought in her head, other that the need to feel him, to touch his skin, to be touched by him and get him to kiss her again.

Still, he seemed somewhat concerned.

"Grab the stone if you need to stop me. I don't know that I can stop myself" he panted, before he looked down again and disposed roughly of her t-shirt. She shivered, although she felt on fire, and nearly tore the shirt off him, greedy of his skin. That apparently was too much for the young wizard to bear, and he looked savagely at her before getting her totally undressed.

Soon, bothersome, restraining clothes were off and away, and they were joined on the ground, turning around one over the other, frantically, panting, moaning, crossing no words, just animal sounds, and yet, moving harmoniously at a perfect pace, as if they had had sex a thousand times before and knew each other's body, its secret places, its language, its taste to perfection.

The moon changed its position, and when it was way lower in the sky, it illuminated the two glistening bodies entangled on the ground, Bill holding Hermione curled up on his side. From time to time, a hand, a feet, a body part would move and a piece of clothing would be removed from the heap of fabric and added to their naked bodies, which now could perfectly feel the chill of the night's air.

Finally, when it was close to dawn, Bill shifted a bit. Hermione understood it, and they both stood up.

Without a word, Bill held her close, perhaps the slightest bit too strong, and they disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, they were back at their hotel in Bujumbura just in time for a quick shower. The clerk on the desk asked no questions as he indifferently handed their keys over the reception desk, and they didn't exchange a word. Bill opened Hermione's door for her, in a silence that echoed with all the things that were probably going through his mind right now. She heard the door close behind her, and missed the bewildered look he threw at her back; Hermione just jumped into the shower and let the water wipe every thought, and then stepped out and spelled her hair dry while she looked at herself in the steamed-up mirror.

She hadn't expected to look any different, but she did. Her cheeks were flustered, and her lips bruised. Her eyes were shining, and for a second, watching the marks and scratches that reminded her of the ground she had rolled over some hours ago, she experienced an unknown sensation; shakily, she recognized the fleeting emotion of feeling desirable, desired, even if it was under such circumstances. She had never thought she, of all people, would have been able to elicit that kind of response from a man.

Of course, that would be all very well, if, that was, she could make the small voice in her head shut up and stop telling her that after all, that had been no regular man, and no human behavior, and than on a normal situation, Bill wouldn't have looked at her twice. Indeed.

She lowered her glance and bit her lip. Embarrassed, she now started recollecting broken sentences, and shuddering, she turned her back to the mirror. She had, one could say, taken advantage of Bill. If she hadn't been so appalled at herself she could have laughed at the very idea of her taking advantage of any Weasley male. But he had given her several warnings, asked her to stop, and she, the only one in the right state to make a decision, had chosen to ignore them. She had thought she had the right to decide for both, and had disregarded Bill's plea, practically forcing _that_ to happen.

Hell.

And he was probably torturing himself with self accusations, if she knew him at all. He must have noticed, even in the previous night's somewhat unusual circumstances, that it had been her first time- not that she was completely inexperienced, but still. And he was very likely feeling that he, who should have been in charge had, somehow, failed her. How very ironic.

Perhaps, she thought, she might have to enlighten him about her feelings. She didn't think he would laugh- he was not that kind, and that should ease his conscience. Or maybe make him feel worse, she answered herself quickly. _Face it, Hermione, you just don't want to see that look, the rejecting look, in his eyes…_

But she didn't have time to talk herself into doing something or not doing it. A knock on the door, and a very serious, wet-haired Bill was standing on the threshold of the door. He was apparently attempting to dry his hair with a towel, and not very successfully, too, his wand forgotten in the left pocket of his trousers, which was a pretty conspicuous indicator that his brain was otherwise engaged.

He looked at her, and she looked back at the very serious, tall, handsome wizard who had just entered her room with such a sudden surge of mixed emotions that although she knew she should say something, she could not possibly utter a word. She remained silent, focused on breathing regularly, or at least, on breathing at all.

_Here it comes_, she thought. He left the towel hanging from his neck and looked at the palms of his hands, apparently at a loss for words.

And then, against all odds, all of Gryffindor's celebrated courage deserted her and turning around, she said, in what she hoped was a neutral enough voice:

"When are we leaving for the station?" to avoid looking at him, she reached for the ruby, which she had been keeping, and passed it to him.

_Anything, anything to postpone The Look. Anything not to hear the regret in his voice. Anything to postpone the hurt. I cannot believe I just… Bill Weasley, for Merlin's sake. What was I thinking?_

Bill was obviously caught off-guard. He grabbed the red stone and checked his watch.

"Right now, if you want. We were actually expected here a bit earlier" he said, and it was all the reference any of them made to what had happened scarcely two hours before.

_One hour ago, you were still lying against his skin_, she thought, sadly. "Well, let's go, then" was what she said.

Bill seemed a bit nonplussed, but he was probably counting on the long trip ahead. She didn't feel particularly relieved about it, but after all, the train was as good a place as any other to have that conversation.

She shouldn't have feared. As they got on the train, Bill went for two cups of coffee. When he went back, she had taken two seats and was curled up, facing the wall, deeply asleep.

"Hermione" Bill said, unsure whether she was faking it or not. Apparently she wasn't.

Lack of sleep had taken its toll, and although she had no plans of upsetting him, upset him she did, and he'd have gladly fallen asleep, only his conscience didn't allow it.

- ---

Light awoke her. She rubbed her eyes, startled as she recognized England, and then turned abruptly around.

Bill was there, sitting in front of her, looking distractedly through the window, with the air of a person who has had a rough night or two. She enjoyed his profile for a few seconds, then noticed a tray with her untouched food and his half-eaten sandwich and awoke fully.

"Bill" she gasped, horrified. "I… fell asleep" she half apologized, half explained.

Bill looked at her and lifted the corners of his mouth in a small smile that again didn't reach his eyes.

Before she could say anything, a woman came pushing a trolley with food and candy. Then Bill "had to check something", and for the time he was back, they were already entering London.

She pressed her lips, and grabbed her bag, and they both exited the compartment, and the train.

The station was even more packed than it had been when they had left, so Bill had to hold her arm again. His touch, however, was as impersonal as it could possibly be, although he was still nice to her, and caring in a way she detested; like if she were something about to break, a small child he was fond of.

Like a small child. That was probably what she was in his eyes.

She hadn't been, then, she thought with her last remains of pride.

But he had been beyond control, and still under the effects of some heavy emotional turmoil. She had known, he had trusted her, and still, she hadn't cared, and had hurt two people on the process, and now, as an adult and "not a small child", she had to face the consequences of such a decision.

- - - -

Again, Bill still held her when they Apparated into the garden at The Burrow. But it was, again, as impersonal, dispassionate and distant as he could make it. So cold that even under the circumstances she wondered if perhaps he could feel the stone lying inside a bundle of socks in her backpack.

He opened the garden gate for her, and they exchanged a look that made her stop for a second; as if there was something he had to say that couldn't wait, but he walked in behind her and turned around to close the gate, and the moment was over. Then, Molly caught sight of them and went out, shouting with delight, and hugged both of them warmly. She ushered them into the kitchen, forced a plate of food into their hands and interrogated them apparently mistaking the awkwardness that made them avoid each other's eyes for lack of sleep. She immediately sent them to bed.

Hermione thought she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, but both her body and her mind felt exhausted, and she was deeply grateful to have a bed with its mattress and fresh linen beneath her body. Before she could be very thankful, though, she passed out. Which was, all in all, Very Good.

- - - -

She woke up somewhat disoriented, and got down just to discover it was time for dinner. Horrified, she realized that all the Weasley household was waiting to hear the whole story from her lips. She wished she had agreed on a version with Bill, and looked around for him, only to learn from a happily humming Mrs. Weasley that he was gone to Gringotts and wouldn't return until late.

Her heart sank, when a moment before she had been dreading to see him, and embarked in what she thought was a passable, if not entirely truthful, version of their trip.

- - - - - - - -

Bill wasn't around for the next couple of days. He was, very likely, avoiding her, and she felt as if her heart could stop beating any moment. As she tossed and turned in bed for the third consecutive night, ignoring Ginny's attempts to see whether she was awake and well, there was a knock on the door. She heard Ginny get up, open the door and someone whisper something.

"Hermione" Ginny then called on a low voice, as if she had known all along she was not asleep. "It is for you. Bill" she clarified.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Looking apologetically at her roommate, who just shrugged, she got up, painfully aware that she was a bushy-haired girl wearing a short summer pajamas, when she'd have liked to be wearing something mature and sexy, like something Fleur would have worn to bed, and then she stopped that very sick and twisted train of thought and got out, closing the door behind her, with a questioning look.

She didn't like what she found. Where was Bill, and who was this mature, grown-up, serious-looking wizard with dark rings under his eyes and an upset expression? What had she done?

She felt a rush of guilt, but then he spoke, and hopes that she had unknowingly been harboring- of him, um, who knows, getting there late in the night to confess he could not eat, or sleep, or get her out of his head, or perhaps of him going there and shaking her and telling her to quit being stupid and to be just friends- were crushed.

"Hermione." He greeted her. "Ah, my superiors at Gringgotts would be very glad to meet you. They've" he smiled wryly "actually been quite insistent, so we wanted to schedule a meeting for tomorrow at 5 o'clock. I need to know whether that suits you"

She nodded numbly but couldn't think of a thing to say.

He nodded, too.

"I will be working all morning, so I won't be able to come here for you. I'll pick you up at the Floo connection in the Leaky Cauldron at ten to five, if that is ok."

"That's fine, thanks, Bill" she heard herself answering, and shivered as she uttered his name.

He nodded again.

"Well… er… good night, then" he said, and left.

"Good night" she murmured, and entered her room, and went straight to bed, while Ginny shook her head.

- - - - -

At ten to five she emerged from the Floo connection in the Leaky Cauldron, brushing off the ashes in her head. Why on Earth did people use Floo if they could Apparate, she'd never know. Bill was, as promised, waiting for her there. As always when she saw him lately, her heart did a summersault. She had to get that under control before she suffered a fatal stroke.

He walked her to Gringotts, always half a step before her, until she could no longer help it and she reached for his sleeve.

"Bill" she pleaded, without thinking. "Please, can we… could we just be _normal_?"

Bill stared at her. He shrugged.

"I guess" he looked at his watch "Look, Hermione, I… I wish I… we don't have the time right now" he said in frustration. "Would you… will you want to have dinner later, so that we can discuss some things?"

She nodded.

"Well" he said, and he seemed a bit easier. "This way"

And again, he was the professional Bill, back in control, and she smiled.

Soon, they had reached a small room filled with goblins. It is common knowledge that most goblins tend to be quite hostile towards wizardkind, so Hermione saw easily through their rough manners and was able to decipher their praise out of sentences which apparently carried none. A brief apology for the misinformation was uttered, then a contract produced and she was left with a job offer and a week's time to decide. One of them then fondly proclaimed to be glad Bill had taken the job instead of the wizard previously assigned to her, which, again, was probably the most effusive statement a goblin could make about a wizard, and with that and Bill's modest complaints, they were off, and the moment they had both been waiting and dreading for days finally came.

"Where do you want to go?" Bill asked.

"Somewhere quiet"

Bill nodded and took her to a crowded, muggle, Chinese restaurant. She looked at him questioningly, but he ordered their food to take away. So they did, and they walked, Hermione didn't know where to, through a few streets. And then, most surprisingly, Bill stopped dead and produced a key.

"What's… what's that?"

He looked at her and followed her gaze to his fingers and back to her, and couldn't help but to let out a wonderful, delightful, deep, butterfly-in-the-stomach-provoking sort of chuckle, and said:

"I would have thought that you, of all of us, would have recognized a key. It opens doors. Less practical than an Alohomora, but tends to draw less attention."

"I know what it is" she hissed. "Where does it lead to?"

He pointed to the house in front of them.

"A house? You have a house next to Diagon Alley?"

"Well, you didn't really think that I was going to get married and go to live in the Burrow" he said, not hiding his amusement.

"Oh." Hermione said sheepishly. Nice. He was taking her to Fleur's and his house. Wonderful.

"I bought it last year, but never said anything to anybody but mum. I come here often- where did you think I'd spent these few days?"

"Oh" she repeated. Although he didn't seem completely relaxed, Bill looked more at ease now that they were going to face… _the events_, Hermione thought, wincing at her chosen phrasing.

She followed him into the house. It was a beautiful place, and very much like Bill. A lot of wood, moving pictures of Egypt, Australia and somewhere Hermione could not identify, a lot of windows, and them sitting on the floor there with their Chinese food.

Nothing Fleur's. No pictures of her, no flowers she might have left, no cup with lipstick marks, no anything.

He seemed to understand her concerns suddenly.

"Oh! No, no, no, Fleur never lived here. It was… a surprise of sorts. I wanted to wait until after the honeymoon. Probably because I could foresee she would not want to stay in England, and I just had my hopes to stay here- I love this place."

"You never told her you had bought a house"

"I know, not such a great beginning for a relationship, huh?" he said, back to old Bill. And then, in the blink of an eye, he was the new, awkward Bill again.

"Well…"

Hermione sighted, while in the back of her mind she realized she felt a mixture of envy and pity for Fleur. To have the possibility to inhabit this home, with Bill, to see him wake up in the mornings, to see the creases left by the pillow in his cheeks, his toothbrush next to hers, to sit on the sofa with him around. Envy, because she had had it, pity because she had lost it.

She grabbed her Coke, took a long sip and said:

"Look, Bill"

"Hermione" said Bill at the same time.

Hermione was bursting to apologize, but still couldn't find the exact words that conveyed how really sorry she was of any possible pain she had inflicted by acting like a stupid, capricious, hormoned child, so it was Bill who started speaking.

"I am so sorry"

"Bill" she tried to cut him

"No, what happened was unpardonable. You trusted me, Gringotts trusted me, my family trusted me to take care of you, and…"

"Bill! First of all, I don't need being taken care of. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a kid"

"I know. But still, to take advantage of you in such a way…"

She snorted.

"You can't be serious. You warned me. More than once."

"I know, but I should have done more"

"Bill, you clearly said that you couldn't"

He looked down, his brow furrowed.

"I shouldn't have lost control that way. When we went back to the hotel, I was slightly coming back to my senses and I was terrified. Merlin, I'm so, so sorry I can hardly look you in the eye, Hermione" he said, looking down.

"But Bill, it was _me_ who started it all! You gave me fair warning!"

"Yes, yes, very clear and definitive warning I gave you" he answered bitterly.

"I wouldn't have started it if I hadn't wanted it" she finally offered.

"Of course you thought you wanted it!" he exclaimed. "In this job there's always risk, and fear, and a rush of adrenaline, and a couple of near-death experiences per year, and damn, I am a senior curse-breaker, fully prepared to distinguish and avoid the aftereffects of it all, and what happened is right out of a beginners' manual. I should have stopped it. And I… I didn't. I can't believe I did… Did I… did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, truthfully.

"No" she said. "It was actually quite nice. Except for the stones on the floor" she made a show of frowning, trying to lift the mood, and Bill looked positively mortified at such a graphic reminder.

"Look Bill." She kept on, trying what she thought was a wicked smile "I don't mean to hurt your feelings with this, but you are not the first guy I go through something exciting and potentially lethal with" he smiled "… but I've never wanted to get either Harry or Ron laid afterwards, that's for sure."

Bill winced a bit, but still muttered a hearty "Thanks Merlin for that." Then he looked at her intently. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "Damn, you are supposed to be like a sister to me".

_There it was again. Like a small, infant sister._ Hermione was surprised of how much it still stung. Still, the look in his eyes was her undoing.

"Look, it doesn't matter. It's actually me who should be apologizing. You said loud and clear that you didn't want it, but that you were not exactly in control right then. And I didn't care. I was selfish. And it was not because of the adrenaline rush or anything. I… I should have never accepted that trip to Africa. Not with you. Because, you see, the thing is, I'm in love with you." She babbled, so low and quick that she was sure it had been hard to understand her.

But she knew she wouldn't be able to repeat it. She felt hot in the face, and more flustered that she had ever felt before, so she fussed over her half-finished food and got up, taking it to the kitchen. Then she took her jacket, and then, only then, she risked a glance to the silent wizard. He had his face in his hands and his shoulders were shaking slightly. For a second she thought he was crying and almost stepped towards him, but then she thought she heard a soft chuckle, and she turned around abruptly, her eyes wide, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She opened the door mechanically.

"Goodbye" she whispered.

She ran stairs down until she got to the street; at some point she heard his steps following and she ran more; she just couldn't face him anymore. She was aware of him calling her name while she disapparated.

- - - - - - - - -

How funny. How funny it must have been for him. Relieved from the responsibility of the whole thing and faced with a stupid crush instead. Even though he was a gentleman, he hadn't been able to suppress a good, hearty laugh.

It was not that she had expected him to kneel down and propose, not even to reciprocate, but damn, to have laughed in her face… but after all, it was her, Hermione Granger, declaring her love, if only out of moral duty, to none other than Bill Weasley. Where the hell had her self-preservation instincts been during that stupid trip? How had she permitted herself to become aware of such feelings? It should never have happened. She had crushed things before-ever since the boys had made fun of her in her second year, due to her stupid infatuation with that git Lockhart- she had even carried herself with dignity when Fleur was around…

The realization that her feelings were there to stay, together with the queasiness of making up the destination of her apparition in the last second, made her sick in the stomach. She rose quickly from the floor, and launched herself towards the bathroom. She was now in Grimmauld place, the only place she'd been able to think of in such a haze. The Burrow had seemed unbearable at the time, and she had only had a couple of seconds. She was aware that an empty, unwelcoming, cold house such as this, full of dark objects and sad memories might not be the better place to sulk around in her current state, but she could not get herself to leave.

However, she had never been one to wallow in self pity. Laughing at her own stupidity, she got in a more practical mood, and decided to make a ritual of her own to get over Bill Weasley.

- - - - - - -

It had been three intense days. Three days of reading into the wee hours of the night. Three days of getting acquainted with the futileness of human emotions, three days of acknowledging her aching, and three days of making fun of herself. Three nights of thinking over the offer of the goblins, of long baths and of tiptoeing around the cursed objects that threw insults at her. She hurt, but she did it her own way, and no one had to see it- it was, really, not a spectators sport.

Now it was enough, and she emerged out of the old headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix on a sunny morning, apparating in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and with firm steps and a new haircut, she walked in. She nodded briefly to Tom, the bartender, and kept on moving, ignoring the stares- she was one of the Trio and friends with Harry Potter after all- into the back yard, where she tapped some bricks and watched, not without fascination, as the archway that led to Diagon Alley opened in front of her. She would never tire of contemplating magic at work. She walked through, and soon enough caught a glimpse of her destination: Gringotts.

She cringed inwardly as she walked through the door, but that was the only sign of weakness she allowed herself. She had rehearsed it through; she could, she had decided, take the job, and not see Bill; and this was her first trial.

As soon as she walked in, she was flanked by two goblins, who professed themselves "delighted" about her visit. She said she would wait if necessary, but as hoped, it wasn't. They took her to the same room where they had held the meeting with her and Bill. It was quick; time, as goblins put it, was galleons.

She went out feeling smug, and decided to treat herself to one of Fortescue's ice-creams- even though she didn't like them as much since his return as she had liked them before. As Hermione walked towards the parlor, she heard someone call her name and was tempted to run, or disappear, but the hand in her shoulder felt somehow small, and anyway, she was too tired.

She turned to find a lot of red hair, but on the last person she had been dreading to see, the youngest Weasley.

"Ginny!" she gasped, genuinely surprised.

"Hermione, where the hell have you been?" Ginny demanded. "We were all worried, and Bill was frantic!"

"Bill?" Hermione asked, trying to sound neutral.

"Oh, Hermione, come off it. I understand if you don't want to talk, but don't think I'm an idiot. I'm not Harry, or Ron, I notice things." The redhead hissed, and Hermione let herself be carried to one of the tables in the parlor.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I should have told you, but…"

"I know. You've been hanging out with two guys for too long, though, if you think you can cope with everything just by yourself. By the way, I love your haircut. Chocolate and ruibarb, please" she said to the waiter.

With a huge ice-cream cup in front of her, Hermione started telling her friend everything that had transpired since she had first walked into Bill's room at the Burrow to find herself staring at its owner.

Although she pressed her hand in a sign of support, Ginny was laughing at the end of Hermione's self-deprecating report. It seemed to be a family trait, Hermione reflected, but the laugh of her friend was strangely refreshing, unlike Bill's. To be truthful to herself, it was an incredible relief to let it all out, and Ginny was the right audience, laughing, "aaahh"ing and grimacing in all the right places.

"For such a clever person, Hermione, you can manage to be very obtuse." The redhead finally said.

Hermione stared blankly at her.

"I have no idea… I mean, sure, I could have thought it better before I told him…"

"I'm not talking about that"

"Then?"

"Oh, I don't know, how comes it took you six years to figure out something I had known since I first saw you around my brother? And there I was thinking you were playing it safe, biding your time…" she giggled "you had me fooled with the whole Krum thing, but…"

Hermione let out a cry.

"Viktor! How long has it been obvious for!?"

"Don't worry… I don't think anyone else noticed. Not Bill, or my brothers, you know how dense they can get. I guess I felt kind of in the same situation…"

"So what do I do now?"

But Ginny was laughing again.

"Oh, I think I shouldn't tell you. You've been doing so well on your own, and all…"

And she wouldn't budge. She, however, insisted that Hermione should go with her to the Burrow to see everyone and let them know she was ok.

"I know I should have said something, but I just… couldn't face anyone at the time"

"I understand" Ginny answered "but that won't save you from my mother's rantings for at least a couple of hours. Bill sure had to hear her."

"Bill?"

"Oh. Yeah" Ginny said, suddenly uneasy

"Why?"

"He… came home asking after you, and he said you'd been with him and then disapparated."

"Did he say why?"

"N… no, not really" said Ginny evasively, and then brightened. "Hey! There you go with all your respect for the rules! Little though I like to think of my brother's intimate life, didn't you just manage to sleep with a co-worker? And on your first job _and_ task, too?" she asked as she walked into the hearth at Fortescue's and showered herself in a rain of Floo powder, leaving a pink Hermione exposed to the stares of anyone who cared to be listening.

- - - - - -

Hermione concentrated on the tea in front of her to avoid looking at Molly in the eye. Honestly, she was worse than her mum. And a bit bipolar, too, shouting at her then nearly crying all over and hugging her and psychologically blackmailing her into never doing it again.

She had honestly not given it a thought; she had assumed they'd have thought she was home, but the Weasley clan had been a bit alarmed. Thankfully, Bill had let them know he had seen her and that she had probably had other things in her head.

Other things in her head, indeed.

Finally, they all retired to bed, and Hermione slept soundly… for almost 3 hours, when the nagging feeling that she shouldn't have drank so much tea awoke her to the creepy noises of the small hours and made her rush into the bathroom.

Trying to sleep now, she decided, would be no good. She was wide awake, and her tossing and turning would do nothing but wake Ginny and earn her a pillow in the face. She decided on a Calming Draugh or its muggle equivalent (which she had conveniently stocked some time ago) of Linden Tea, or Valerian capsules, whichever came handier.

Linden Tea it was, and she sipped it while she stood on the threshold of the door that led to the garden. It was a nice night, and the air was soft and refreshing in her face. She couldn't help but remember her earlier teas, and Molly's, well, mollycoddling, and she let out a chuckle.

Looking at the new family portrait Arthur had gotten for Christmas, which hung right over her head, she raised her glass to the family and apologetically said:

"Not that I didn't deserve it, but you gave me a good lecture today…"

"Yes, my mother has a tendency to do that sometimes, doesn't she?"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What the f…" she caught herself just in time. "Bill" she panted. "What… what are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?"

"I didn't think you were in"

"I just came by"

That much was obvious. He was, unlike her, fully clothed, his hand on the back pocked of his worn jeans. She, instead, was wearing a pair of long old trousers and a straps t-shirt, and felt very much uneasy and at a disadvantage when he faced her and leaned on the doorframe in front of her.

"Well," she said, turning to leave her cup over the marble countertop, and prepared to make a quick and ADAP- as dignified as possible- exit. But it didn't work. Bill's hand quickly grabbed her wrist in an iron grip. She raised her eyes, surprised at the strength and the hostility of the gesture, and saw he was shaking his head.

"No, this time, you don't" he said warningly.

She smiled faintly while trying to break free.

"Look, Bill, I'll still be here tomorrow, but I'm really, really tired right now…"

"Tired, my ass" he said, looking meaningfully at the Linden Tea caption in the bag of tea hanging from her cup: "_Morgans Linden Tea helps you get a relaxed night's sleep"_

"I _am_ tired" she insisted, deciding against faking a yawn.

"I just want a few words" he wouldn't be deflected, and he pulled her out into the garden, even though she was barefoot and a bit cold, and he closed the door after themselves.

"Look, Bill"

"No, not this time, either. This time you listen, and you don't walk out on me" he sounded the slightest bit menacing, so tall in the dark night.

She nodded quickly, shuddering.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry I laughed. I am!" he repeated when he saw her burrowed eyebrows. "But that doesn't mean it was wrong. I mean, if you knew… I just couldn't do anything else"

"Well, you could, um, lets see, have said 'oh, look, you really are too young for me blah, blah, blah'" she suggested. "that'd have been more what I'd been expecting"

Bill looked amused.

"Or you could even have used the 'my brother likes you' excuse, I was prepared to let you get away with that too" she was getting more and more incensed.

And Bill, Bill was threatening to laugh again.

"I am very funny, now, aren't I?" she asked, angrily.

"You really have no idea" He shook his head, looking at her as in wonder, and made it sound like a question. All of a sudden he pulled her towards him, holding the back of her head and her waist, and she felt as if squeezed through a toothpaste tube.

Side-along apparition without warning. _Damn_, was her last conscious thought before she fell on her knees and recognized the floor as Bill's. The very same place in which he had laughed at her for the first time. Neat.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I just couldn't have this conversation in my parent's garden, with you barefoot and barely dressed"

She didn't comment; in fact she was intent on not saying anything at all.

"Hermione" he called at her softly "Look, just let me explain. You left so quickly the other day…"

He threw a quick glance at her; she was looking mutinous, but at least, she was listening.

"Hermione, do you have any idea why I didn't want to go to Africa with you in the first place?" he asked.

She shrugged. Finally, seeing he wouldn't speak otherwise, she gave in.

"You said you wanted to go to Egypt and not deal with the whole situation"

"The whole situation, as you call it, was very complicated"

"I know. And I should have realized that, but I didn't. I already said I was sorry, Bill, I should have given you time to get over it"

"Get over the situation. Get over it, she says. You really" he chuckled sadly "have no idea. Look, I know I did it all the wrong way, I chickened away, and I took the easy exit, but I really had no idea at the time- I mean, I did, but… That was really the reason for not wanting to go to Africa, after everything…"

"_What are you talking about?_" asked Hermione, lightheaded by the very surrealism of the whole conversation. "What was the reason?"

"You"

"Me what?" she said stupidly, feeling like when about to grasp something but not quite doing it.

He smiled self-deprecatingly.

"I had imagined several answers, but that was not one of them"

She couldn't move or think, or anything- her heart has beating so wildly that she thought he probably could hear the blood pulsing in her temples, deafening her. Feeling slightly dizzy, she managed to let out a weak "I don't get it"

"What don't you get? Merlin, Ginny's right. Hermione, for the alleged brightest witch of your generation, you are extremely dense. I have feelings for you" he said, somewhat softly this time

That was so _not_ what Hermione had been expecting that it took a while to register in her head. But there are some bits of information that a brain, clever though it may be, can just not process. Bill had feelings for _her_? She swallowed hard to avoid bursting out laughing hysterically, and composed her face so that it looked serious enough for the present conversation.

"Feelings? What do you mean by feelings?"

He sighted, asking Merlin for patience.

"I mean I feel something for you, Hermione"

"Like what? You mean you _like_ me?"

He was staring at her incredulously, as if his meaning couldn't be plainer.

"I have always liked you, you know that" he explained, again as if she was very, very young and couldn't grasp big concepts. Which right now, she couldn't. "I don't mean just that I like you. It's more like…"

He sighted, and took air, and steeled himself. Then, he lowered his gaze to the floor, and the impossible happened.

"I love you" he burst out. "There".

- - - -

She had lowered her head, and her hair concealed her face, but her shoulders were shaking slightly, and the barely audible sounds escaping her lips were the sounds of something in pain.

He got closer and tentatively, stretched an arm and laid a hand on her shoulder

"Hermione…" he said, trying frantically to find the right words "I am not asking you for anything… I know what you said, but still, you don't have to do anything or say anything…I know it's a lot to ask" he paused "I finished Hogwarts way before you even knew you were a witch- I can remember the First War, if we come to that- I'm a lot older than you. And it's not just that. I've seen you grow up around my family, and Ron is in love with you, and the attack, and I just got married and annulled a marriage, and I am part-werewolf, and all in all, it's a very stupid thing" he paused, rubbing his forehead "but I just cannot help it."

But when she looked up, he saw she was laughing softly.

"I guess" he said, looking unhappy "this is what they call poetic justice"

"I'm… I'm sorry. I see what you meant now."

And she did. She felt so full of joy she didn't think she could stop laughing, not for her life; but the sight of the wizard in front of her did stop her.

"Bill" she said, reaching out for him.

But he walked away, and stared at her from a distance, as if he didn't want to come in contact with her. She looked down at her own hand, in a very good reflection of her younger self when it once had been covered in Bubotuber pus, but this time, it was clean.

"No. Let me finish what I want to tell you. I heard what you said the other day. At the moment, I felt a bit, um, overwhelmed, you see, and I don't think I have to explain that to you anymore" he said. "But now I wonder. I wonder whether you said that to make me feel better, to stop me from being guilty" she shook her head and opened her mouth, but he kept on, raising his voice and preventing any interruptions. "No, listen. And even if you meant it, I still want you to hear what I want to say. I want you to know what you are getting into."

He turned around and faced the window.

"You" he said "were the reason I did not want to go to Africa, because you, too, were the reason I got my marriage annulled" he paused, and glimpsed slyly back, to check that she hadn't flown the room at this confession. The truth was, Hermione was too shocked to do anything of the sort.

"I really cannot tell when it began, and that makes it all worse, I guess, but I know that I realized it far too late- and I've always been supposed to be quick. I guess I liked having you around, and I took you for granted as my brother's little friend. But then, when Ron started showing an interest of you, I was acutely aware of how ill-suited you were. The whole thing bothered me far too much. Then the attack and you were so… caring while I was half-conscious, when you'd never even spoken to me before, and you did not avert your eyes like Ron does… Well, it was a confusing time for me, but I never really wondered. Fleur had started making wedding plans, and I was away for as much time as I could. There were just so many people in the Burrow! Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fleur, the twins, _you_…" he stopped to regain some breath "But I'd go back, every once in a while, just to, you know, check up on things, to check up on _you_ all… it took me a long time to accept it, Hermione, and I though that if I didn't acknowledge the feelings, they'd go away. After all, I couldn't do a thing about them. You have to understand me, I know it's_ sick, _but I couldn't help it. I knew it was wrong all the time, so I started working more, and more, trying to be away from the Burrow, and rushed Fleur even more." he shook his head. "What a coward I was. When I finally gave up it was too late. Far too late. If you still haven't guessed, it was that afternoon. By the tree. You were talking to me about that book and all the pieces clashed together. I was so shocked I could barely answer you. You were really glowing, you know, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen"

She couldn't help but snort. She was, after all, no half-Veela.

"You were" Bill said, and his tone was so sincere she couldn't say anything.

"And still, I went on with the wedding. I went on and married Fleur, and made everyone I care for unhappy. Because I knew I would always compare her with you. And I did. And she didn't live up to it. And because I knew I was in love with someone challenging enough, but it was too difficult, too complicated, so I just settled down for the second best. Without fighting. Just like that"

Hermione didn't know what it was that finally broke the proverbial camel's back, the fact that she came best in any comparison involving herself and Fleur other than "most leonine hair", or the sudden realization that Bill was not the innocent victim she had pictured him to be. Her breath was caught in her throat in a mixture of awe and horror, and she just stood there, looking at his broad back, and feeling relieved that she didn't have to hold his gaze.

"I just want you to know I did not plan on anything that happened. I honestly believed you would be good for Gringotts- as you proved yourself- with your Arithmancy and Runes and experiences with Harry and my brother. Maybe I also secretly wanted you to see what I did, or to get you away from Ron, but I swear I didn't propose you for the job with anything like that in mind. And I assure you I did not want to accompany you to Africa, and not only because I like to work alone, but because I knew how dangerous that would be for me, and the dangers such closeness would bring to a novice like you. I only took the job on my mother's and Gringotts' insistence, and I swear, Hermione, I swear to you on my family" he turned around and faced her, his expression contorted with effort "that I did not plan what happened. I seriously tried to avoid it, but there was nothing I could do".

Hermione still remained speechless under the weight of such a confession; it took her a while to realize he was staring at her.

"I don't know what to say" she uttered.

He then glared at the floor for a few seconds, then pressed his hands together.

"Look, I hope you will forgive me, I really messed things up, but I really did not find any other way out. My worst mistake, I guess, was being blind until the very last moment. I am very sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. I would say I am not asking you for anything, but I cannot say I did not find a bit of hope in your words the other day. Listen, Hermione. Take your time. Think it over. Work with other curse-breakers. And the next time we see each other, let me know if you have forgiven me."

He looked up swiftly without lifting his head, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Well" he said hesitantly "I guess you can… see yourself out. I have… business to attend to, then."

Hermione heard some steps, and the door closing.

She slept, curled up like a ball, on the wooden floor.

- - - - - - - - - -

She had been in France the previous week, coughing over the smoke of one of her very rare cigarettes. She had met Eugene at a petite _boulangerie_ which had three small tables over which they could eat croissants and discuss their plans. Together they had traveled to Italy to look for the documents, but the contact had left the country barely seconds before. Eugene, senior curse-breaker, and Hermione, no longer a beginner either, followed his trace around for a while, and before the spring was over, it leaded them towards Jerusalem, where they had suspected from the beginning their search should take them.

Eugene was an easy-going young man who liked his job like no one Hermione had ever met before- or like nearly no one. He was funny, and attractive, and although a bit of a player, he was very serious on the one and only time he let Hermione subtly know that he was interested.

She, unluckily, wasn't, so even if they tried that one time, she gave it up as a bad job. He, too, went back to his girls in every country, and everything was soon back to normality. And if she caught him staring at her sometimes, she told herself it was her vanity. He never said anything again, and contented himself with staring, and with a new tendency to collect bushy-haired girlfriends overseas. He was a good partner, but she, as the overachiever she had always been, craved the opportunity of her first job alone, which, if successfully completed, would give her the status of senior curse-breaker within the first year in the job, a rare achievement no one doubted she was capable of.

That opportunity came with the trip to Jerusalem- Eugene was otherwise occupied collecting information on the preliminary stages of a new case. On the days previous to the trip, Hermione gathered courage and information, and walked decidedly on the train that would take her to Egypt (as it was now illegal to enter Africa by any other means, something she had learnt in her own very first experience with curse-breaking), from where she would take a Portkey to Israel, and then travel _on camelback_ to Jerusalem. Wizard relations in the holy city were no better than muggle ones, she soon discovered.

She arrived in Cairo pretty short of time- there would be plenty of sightseeing in her way back, Gringotts had promised- their contact in the city made a good tour guide, but first things came first, so she dropped her things at the hotel (a modest, though very clean one, not one of those huge five stars complexes in the city), took her smallest bag spelled with her now trademark incantation that helped her fit as many things as she could carry, and after a quick and refreshing shower, she started walking through the picturesque streets towards her meeting point.

She should probably have known, she chided herself when she saw his red hair appearing. Apparently, neither had he known the identity of the liaison, if his surprised face was to be believed. Although her body tensed, months had gone by now- she had asked herself if Earth had swallowed him- and she was somewhat pleased to see him; and anyway, she knew he would be the best for the job… she had somehow matured a lot in the time that had transpired since their last encounter.

"Hermione" he greeted politely, still surprised, and when she extended her hand, as she had read she should, he bent swiftly and kissed her cheeks very briefly, which was a bit forward in the region, but still acceptable in a big city like Cairo, and even regular in established friendships in the capital.

She guessed she should consider that a good sign.

However, if he was really shocked, he didn't show it. He conducted himself with his usual professionalism, and only after he heard the soft "pop" of her disappearing with the Portkey did he allow the yearning he felt to show in his eyes.

- - - - - - - - -

He should have guessed she would find someone else; he had, after all, been a fleeting fancy of hers. She would be, upon her return, a senior curse-breaker; she would be successful, and she was even prettier than he remembered her, and he was sure he should leave her well alone to enjoy it. He was sure he could snare her a bit; he had done so, once, without intending to. Also, he had shown her that world, and he would show her around Cairo, and Egypt, in a couple of nights; there was nothing he could possibly do better than that. However, he wanted to be careful, and to be fair. He did not want to risk another year of heartbreak, and he did want to play it nice this time. So he wasn't going to even try.

But he was damned if he was going to miss his very last chance to enjoy her company, even if returning to the city he loved most in the world was too painful afterwards.

- - - - - - - - - -

Of course, she did it. He had never had a doubt, although he had been worried. He was there to greet her when she walked into the empty back yard of a deserted restaurant out of apparently nowhere. She was nearly unconscious, and very pale, so after asking her and getting a very weak confirmation, he carried her to his own apartment, where he laid her on his bed, opening the windows and doors and closing the curtains, so that a fresh breeze circulated around, and produced a bottle of chilly water, and some wet towels.

Hermione took the proffered drink, and drank it before she quickly passed out with sheer exhaustion. He looked troubled at the sight of her sleeping on his room, and left the building so fast he could have disapparated.

When he returned, it was already dark, and the lump of clothes on the bed gave no signs of life below them. He walked silently, starling Hermione, who was trying to make something out of his kitchen. She smiled at him.

"Thank you for that; I haven't been able to sleep a wink in the last four days"

He nodded his acknowledgement.

"Would you still like to visit the city, or would you rather stay in and sleep?" he asked neutrally.

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes as if looking for something.

"If you are not too tired…"

A bit of the old Bill came out in his smile, and it took him seconds to get ready to go.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was, they both reflected, a perfect night. And if everything had been easy between them, it would probably have been true. But both were holding something back, there was something between them that did not allow them the confidence of their first trip nearly one year back- they were intimately unacquainted, one could say.

So he walked her to her hotel, and said goodbye, and turned around with his hands in his pockets and a heavy feeling he'd never felt before in his life. The whole city seemed to be crumbling upon him. He walked slowly, breathing in and out, and even if he was tired, when he finally got to his apartment, he couldn't bring himself to go to sleep in his bed, where she'd been; he knew he was on a too fragile state of mind.

So he was lying on the sofa when he heard the knock on his door. He opened the door and found her shivering in a white dress in front of him, and he knew the image would be burnt in his retinas forever. Incredulous, he gestured for her to get in, holding back his first instinct to tell her off for walking alone at night- she was, after all, a witch. With Egyptian manners, he made sure she had a warm tea and a thick wool jacket on her hands before she could even say hello.

And then, he watched, waiting for her to speak.

"I've been thinking about what you said last time we saw each other" she said simply, as if not time had passed since, as if it had been just a few hours, not months, and season, and moons. His heart beat wildly on his chest, and he was sure his whole life hung in her next words.

"And?" he urged her.

She shrugged.

"Here I am, am I not?" she said, sniffing a bit.

"You… you…" Bill stared at her and suddenly, a bright, roguish smile crept up his features."Do you mean…?"

Hermione glared at him, but was unable to hold her gaze for long at the sight of his brilliant, wide smile. When she next looked up, she found him towering over her, and his arms came up to steady her.

"Hermione… could you possibly love me back?"

"What do you think?" she asked sharply, drying any tears that were menacing to fall roughly with the left sleeve of the wool jacket in a very un-Fleurish manner.

Bill smiled even more broadly, as he held her close against his chest, so strong that she felt she would break. Still tense, she looked up, and saw the shadow that had been haunting him for months leave his face, and a new, unknown look fill it, while he lowered and whispered something she didn't quite get in her right ear, and then, finally, blissfully, bent down and kissed her, and all the strain seemed to loosen and she could, finally, for the first time in months, relax.

- - - - - - - -

That night, as they walked back to her hotel, she had known why she wasn't interested in Eugene, or Ron, or anyone else she had met. He walked her home and she had the hope that he would try to at least kiss her. They had enjoyed dinner and their tour, so maybe, if he still wanted her, they still had a chance. Their gazes had linked a couple of times over tea, and she wondered whether that had the same effect over him it had over her.

She watched him walk away, tall and red-headed against the lights of the sleeping city which she had started to love as well. And with a sight, she decided that this Weasley man was no different than the other Weasley boys she had met, and that she would have to move first, once again. She stared at the brown piece of paper with his handwriting and the address. Out of her trance, she changed into a dress she had bought that same afternoon in the flea market, and left the hotel with the intention of not coming back for the night. She wasn't overly optimistic, but it wouldn't be her if she didn't try.

So when, shivering with cold and cursing her stupid assumption that the night would be as warm as the day he opened the door before her, some red hairs escaping his ponytail, his eyebrow raised questioningly, his defined profile barely visible in the threshold, she felt relief wash over her.

She wasn't sure why. It was stupid to feel relieved, she knew, but the sole fact of being in his presence made some dull ache in her chest disappear. A tea and a jacked appeared out of nowhere, and then, there he was, staring at her and it was time.

"I've been thinking about what you said last time we saw each other" she said, as if it had been yesterday. After all, for her, it felt like time had gotten stuck back at the last time she'd seen him.

"And?" he urged her, and by the urgent tone in his voice, she knew the offer was still on. She felt like crying, and shrugged.

"Here I am, am I not?" she sniffed.

Everything happened so fast afterwards that she barely remembered it. He pulled her into an embrace so tight that he nearly crushed her; she looked up, he bent down and kissed her. Her fists immediately curled up in his shoulders. He felt warm against her, and she shivered again.

"Cold?" he asked, in a ragged voice.

She shook her head, and he chuckled, moving them to the bedroom. The dress was the first thing to fall down, but his shirt followed it soon enough. He laid her down on the bed, carefully.

"I must say this _is_ a nice change" she joked, caressing the bed. He laughed huskily, and bent down to kiss her.

And this time, there was nothing savage about it. They were slow, millenary under the Egyptian moonlight.

She was falling asleep when he bent down and whispered he loved her in her ear. She couldn't answer, she was far too gone, but she smiled broadly. More than she had in a year.

- - - - - - - - - - -

An Egyptian breakfast consisted of a lot of things if it was prepared by a proud Bill Weasley trying to show off, Hermione discovered. But then, it would have taken a great deal more than a coffee to get her to wake up that morning. She was truly asleep the first time he left the room, but the second one she was just pretending, and as soon as he disappeared through the threshold she moved quickly and gathered her scattered clothes, trying to put them on all at once, a bit ashamed under the bright light of an unforgiving sun. When her head emerged from the dress, she was embarrassed to discover a grinning Bill on the doorframe. However, her embarrassment was not such that it could not be further deepened by a groan of her stomach at the sight of the tray he was carrying. He just laughed more and sat on his bed opposite her, crossing his (red-haired) legs and staring at her. She was nibbling on something when she realized that.

"What?" she asked, reaching for her hair, and moving so that she could see her reflection in his mirror. A bit bushy, but nothing out of the usual.

He just shook his head and smiled, but did not stop staring, and finally Hermione did not care any more. She just grinned back.

- - - - - - - - - - -

EPILOGUE

- - - - - - - - - - -

Apparently, they had been anything but subtle. When they came in holding hands, most of the Weasleys just smiled knowingly. Mr. Weasley even hugged Hermione in a fit of emotion she had never witnessed on him before, and they, whatever she might have presumed, looked happy. That, however, did not apply to the whole Weasley household. The twins had been thoroughly surprised, but had soon recovered enough of their shock to shoot a few jokes at them; there was no doubt they approved, if in their own way.

Ginny and Charlie actually shook hands, as if it had been _them_ who had managed the whole intrigue, and Mrs. Weasley was close to tears of happiness. But there was, nonetheless, the morose figure staring at them from a corner of the kitchen; there was the issue of Ron.

While Bill talked to his family, she quickly grabbed Ron's arm and walked with him into the garden.

"Ron! How are you?" she asked cheerfully, and got a little packet out of her pocket. "I got this for you"

He was still scowling while he unwrapped his Egyptian Quidditch Snitch, one which worked accordingly to Egyptian rules.

"Thanks" he said, but she could tell he did not mean it.

"I have so much to tell you, Ron! Oh, Egypt is wonderful!"

"I bet it is, with the won-dear-fool Bill, isn't it?" he asked making voices.

"Oh, Ron, come on, you cannot be mad at me"

"Not be mad at you? How can I _not _be mad at you? _That_ was supposed to be me!" he hissed, and then he blushed and looked pointedly at an apparently fascinating gardenia.

"Supposed to be?" she asked, carefully, in a tone anyone but Ron would have recognized as dangerous.

"You know what I mean, Hermione, you and I were supposed to be together! Just like Harry and Ginny!"

"Ron" she said calmly "we were not 'supposed' to do anything"

"But you like me!"

"As a friend, yes, but nothing more" she was curt.

Ron reddened brutally.

"So that is how you want to do it"

"Do what?"

"Forget it" he said, and he brusquely freed his arm from hers and left the garden, where Bill soon took his place.

"I saw that" he commented

"I'm sorry" she said

"About what?"

"I do not want to be a problem between you and Ron".

"Oh, you have been a problem in so much other ways that doesn't bother me" he chuckled. "He'll come around, believe me" He knew she had not that kind of feelings for Ron, anyway.

She sighted, and they walked inside.

- - - - - - - - - -

They'd barely dated for a month, but every now and then they would dine at the Weasley's, or at Hermione's parents', who liked Bill very much. It was one of these Fridays, and they were eating heartily around Mrs. Weasley's table. Ron and Harry were there too, Harry holding Ginny's hand under the table, Ron looking more or less contented.

After the meal, Bill walked with her into the garden; that garden, she reflected, where so many important events of her life had taken place.

"Gringotts called" he said.

"Yes?"

He nodded.

"What would you think about traveling to Australia for a month?"

"Australia!" she knew she couldn't pop up from here to there without breaking the rules. Trasatlantic apparition was a fishy business.

She was torn between her passion for the job and the desire not to leave him. It would be the first time since Egypt, and for a month, too.

"I would like to go" she confessed. "But I really do not want to leave you"

"Oh, no" he grinned. "I would be going with you"

"That's a deal, then" she said, looking at the glint in his eyes, and reached up and kissed him "let's seal it just in case" she added, wickedly.

He didn't let her go.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking" he said, and she could feel his heart beating faster.

"Thinking what?"

"After the job, I was thinking, you could move over to my place, if you wanted to" it was so unlike Bill to be hesitant that she had to hold the urge to laugh. She threw her arms around him.

"I'd love to" and she felt him relaxing a bit. It was shocking how unconfident she could make him sometimes; she seemed the only person who could make him do that and she didn't particularly like it.

"Did you have any doubt?"

"Well, with you, I'll never know"

"Bill, _I love you_. There cannot possibly be anything more reassuring than that"

He looked dubious. "I'm just being careful" he admitted.

"There's no need to" she said "I'm crazy about you. Bill, let me down!" she protested, for he had caught her up.

"We have things to celebrate" he chuckled.

"What about your family?" she said, and saw Ginny waving her goodbye from the kitchen window.

"Bugger them" he said, and they disappeared with a pop.

THE END

Sorry it took forever, I've been going through informatic hell. My computer died and took everything I had to the grave with it, so I had to reconstruct from memory. I was so depressed at first I didn't even want to think about it… if anyone is still reading, please leave a review, they really make my day! Thank you all so much for your support and for reading!

REVIEWS RULE!!!


End file.
